I'm stuck with you
by louboutiniconic
Summary: This story is about how Virginia "Pepper" Potts began working at Stark Industries. And how through many years developed her relationship with Tony Stark.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys) This is my first experience in writing this sort of thing so do not judge strictly. English is not my native language, so sorry for some mistakes._

Chapter 1

August 1, 1998 out airplane arriving flight New York - Los Angeles was a girl 22 years old. Blue eyes and long red hair combined with incredibly long legs and gorgeous figure, making her wanted by all men and the envy of all women. But coming out of that airplane girl still had no idea how her life has to change in the future. But let's start from the beginning. August 1, 1998 the day when Virginia Potts arrived in Los Angeles and she remembered it for the rest of her life. An hour after she got off the plane that arrived on a flight New York-LA in the terminal of the International Airport in Los Angeles, she found that her luggage got lost and flew to New Mexico, or to Buenos Aires. An hour later, when she was riding in a subway purse was stolen that contained exactly $ 1,500, and credit card Visa. And two hours later, when she tried unsuccessfully to find a bank to block credit card, she was on the way of a street robber. Faced with her , he dropped the bag which apparently stole and fearing being caught did not even bother to come back for it. And now she was lying on the sidewalk on Wiltshire Boulevard and prayed to God that it was the last test that fell to her today. Yes, this day she definitely remembers for a lifetime.

Speaking of the owner of the bag. Seeing her once she understood why the robber did not return for his prey. In truth, if Virginia herself was a robber she also didn't come back for her prey. The victim of the crime was a brunette about 24 years old, with brown hair that ended just below the shoulder blades. Her dark hair is very well contrasted with green eyes, slightly almond-shaped. She was wearing a thin cotton dress and sandals with inconceivable heels, in which she managed to run for a robber and, must say she is not behind too much.

- Asshole, believe me, if I ever see you again then I will put you in jail! If I were in your place than I'd gathered my stuff and leaving the city! Goat! - It seemed as if she could catch up with him, he just drank through a straw to the end of his days.

- Oh my God you're alright? I hope not hurt? Let me help you. - Remarkably how girl in such high heels could walk at all, and besides raise someone who lying on the ground.

- I would not say that I'm okay. – It's really Virginia Potts in that day did not look the best. - I understand that this is your bag.

- To hell with this bag, I hope that asshole does not hurt you. Get up. Finally, after two attempts to get up, Virginia was sitting on the bench and thought how it would be better to leave this city.

- My name is Vanessa Brooks.

- Virginia Potts. It's nice to meet you.

- Today, I see you have not a very good day. - Vanessa's smile was a pity.

- I tried to hide it, but somehow you guessed it.

- Well, I can read minds ...

And then Virginia Potts began to cry. All the hurt and injustice that day that had accumulated in her soul began getting on outwards. Sympathetic look of the girls face finally brought her out of herself. And now, sitting on a bench on Wilshire Boulevard, she was crying like a 10 year old little girl.

- Okay, Stop! Stop it! Come on. Around the corner there is a great café. I hope you do not mind for a cup of coffee. And when you calm down you're going to tell me everything, okay? - The answer to that was only a slight nod.

- Excellent. Come on. After half an hour later and 2 espressos , Vanessa knew all events of that day, including the fact that in the pocket of Virginia had exactly $ 150 in cash and nothing else.

- If you haven't place to stay then you can stay with me. I rented an apartment on Sunset Boulevard and I just need a roommate. It's no matter. One room is free and when you raise up the credit card you give me money. It's nothing. I really hope you're not a psychopath, aren't you?

- And if I say no, would you believe me? - Vanessa smiled easily.

- Well, if you're a psychopath, then I trust people too much. Besides your body is practically saved my bag, so I owe you. Then Virginia thought Maybe this day is not so crappy. She was very grateful for this girl.

- Thank you Vanessa.

- Not at all. It's the least I can do for you.

After drinking one more espresso and eating lemon cheesecake, the girls were traveling to the apartment.

- So you're from New York, right?

- No, I'm from Connecticut, but the last couple of years I was working in New York.

- Why did you leave?

- Well, my old boss was very firm in his courtship. And anyway, I wanted to start all over again, and for some reason I decided to do it in Los Angeles. I don't even know why.

- So you decided to move and completely change your life, just because of your boss? I would never do that. Why should I have to sacrifice my career, the future for someone?

- I decided that it would be best for me.

- Anyway, I do not understand you. I think this is a weakness. I would reach what I want at all costs.

- Believe me Vanessa, you do not know how he was persistent! - Virginia has rarely been so sharp with people, but the flash of irritation that struck her at this point, has not given help it. How person who doesn't even know her, hints that she weakness? And Vanessa immediately noticed the tension.

- Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I don't know the whole situation and had no right to talk about it.

- It's all right, maybe I really hurried about that. But then it seemed right to me. And who are you working for?

- Me? I am actually not working. Sometimes I'm working as a model, and take participating in photo shoots.

- For the girl who has no job, you have a good car. - Vanessa drove a brand new BMW.

- Yes, I like it too. It is present from my former boyfriend. He was a jerk, but gave me a good car. That's the house.

The house was a four-storey mansion around 40s. In the backyard is a huge swimming pool. Apparently each floor had two apartments. The hostess, Mrs. Morrison was a woman of about 50 years. It was a tanned blonde with almost indecent figure for her age. High heels and a dress with a cut deep enough to show her silicone breasts.

The apartment was more spacious than Virginia expected. Straight corridor has two doors that probably were a bedrooms. Down to the hall situated bathroom, living room and kitchen. Her room was not large, but it is quite easily accommodate a king size bed, dressing table and a huge closet.

- Well, what do you think? Like it? - Vanessa obviously wanted to impress by her apartment.

- The apartment is great. Once again, thank you.

- Make yourself at home. Tomorrow, if you want, we'll go to the bank and restore your credit card.

- Yes , thank you. –Virginia's voice sounded clearly tired. At the sight of the bed all she could think of was a good shower and sleep.

- Okay, you're tired, rest. - Vanessa has already come out.

- Oh, and one more thing. - Her head again appeared in the doorway. - I'll be late tonight. I have a date.

Taking a bath and lying in bed Virginia Potts thought that would be a good idea to start looking for a job. But in the end fatigue overcame her and she fell asleep peacefully.

**So, how it was? Good or terrible? **


	2. Chapter 2

_So guys this is a new chapter. I hope you will like it. I know that now things are going a little slow, but I would like to describe as accurately as possible how Pepper began working at Stark Industries. So hard to constantly call her Virginia, because then she wasn't Pepper yet. Happy reading))_

After living for three months with Vanessa Virginia realized a few things. First, Vanessa went on a date three times a week. Second, Vanessa went on dates with different men. And third, these men gave her many gifts. Dress by Gucci, Manolo Blahnik shoes, watches from Tiffany and finally bag from Hermes. As Vanessa said these gifts were apologies.

- Don't you think it's a little too much dating a man for just one week? - This morning, Virginia sat at the counter in the kitchen, drank amazing latte from Starbucks, which was around the corner.

- First of all, who told you that I dating with them? We just spend time together. Well, and sometimes having sex. And if they want to give me presents I'm not going to give up. It is their right. Secondly, they quickly bored me. I don't want a serious relationship, so I get rid of them before they start to count for something serious. Thirdly you also need to find someone. How long have you been without sex? A month or two? My greatest is two weeks, I just physically can't take any more.

The coffee that Virginia drink stood in her throat. She still couldn't get used the fact that Vanessa was very frank about sex. After another stormy night she could cook for morning coffee and calmly tell the night in detail.

- I want a serious relationship. One night sex doesn't suit me. Sorry, but I am not like that stuff.

- Baby, I'm not offended. I like things this way. I am young, beautiful, I have the perfect body. I want to enjoy life. Also, I love the variety.

- I think you've just seen "Sex and the City" too much. What are your plans for today?

- I do not know. Maybe I'll go to the Rodeo. I desperately need new shoes. Want to come? And by the way, what's with the new job?

- No dear, another time. It's nothing. I hate the job hunting. That company has already found the person, and the other two hasn't called me back. I thought for those who have completed courses for accountants demand is there.

- You know, my Richard ...

- Which one on this week?

In Virginia flew towel.

- Hahaha, very funny. My last on this week, Richard works in Stark Industries. In the company that produces the weapon. They have recently opened a new office here in Los Angeles. And he said that they did not have enough workers. You want me to ask him, maybe there's something on your profile?

- I do not think they'll take someone like me. Perhaps graduates of Oxford or Berkeley, but not me.

- Honey, with your face you will take to work wherever you like. So I'll talk to Richard. Okay, I went into the shower and, if you change your mind, look for me somewhere between Chanel and Versace.

- And with these words brunette and flew off to the bathroom. Virginia just smiled after her. Vanessa's carelessness it simultaneously fascinated and irritated. Sometimes this was just too much. But Vanessa said: "You are you and I am me," In addition to that Vanessa always had something to talk about, she could support any theme and conversation. Plus it's always fun with her. A phone call interrupted her thoughts. It was Hannah, Virginia's older sister. She was 26 and together with her fiancé Michael, she lived in their hometown Shermun in Connecticut, where had a small candy store. She was the half-sister of Virginia by their father

- Hello dear. How are things going in a candy store?

- It's all right. Better than I imagined. By the way Tara Crowley sends you greetings.

- Tara Crowley? Is this that one who hates me? I think she's so eager to get your chocolate cake free, that would even send me greetings.

At the other end of the phone could be heard giggling.

- I'm trying to do a straight face, and you make me laugh. How's the new job?

- You're talking about the job that I haven't. Oh yeah it's fine.

- Nothing at all, right?

- Totally Did I tell you that I hate the job hunting ? Yeah, I probably said that by all last week .I said it like 50 times.

- Honey, if there anything at all, maybe ...

Virginia knew that Hannah has to say. Again she calls her back to Shermun. But in the city where he lives less than 3000 people and everyone knows each other, opportunities for self-realization is not very much. Besides though Hannah did not say out loud, Virginia knew that she and Michael could barely have enough for themselves. And if on you fall further and unemployed younger sister, things do not become better.

- No, Hannah. Do not even start. I am already determined that and we have already had this conversation. I'll find something.

- Maybe ...

- No Hannah, I told you.

- I'm just worried about you. Don't you understand? In addition, your roommate I do not like.

- I can handle myself. And don't say about Vanessa like that. Don't you remember how she helped me?

- I remember. But she has a bad influence on you. In general, that city badly effects on you. You become a more ...

- What is it? Self-sustained?

- No, more cutting. In school, you were always so nice. And now sometimes I don't recognize you.

- I would look at you if in your first day in from you stole your wallet.

- I'm serious V. You're my little sister, and I will always care for you.

- I know. I love you. You know that, right?

- I know. I love you too. Sweetheart I have to run, it seems Rachel again dropped something in the kitchen. I'll call you later. Bye.

- Yes, of course. Bye. Hannah was right. If in the next week, she can't find a job, she will have to go home. Besides the balance in her bank account is slowly getting smaller and smaller. It seems in this situation, there was only Richard. Two cans of ice cream later and about 2 series of Scarlett Vanessa returned home. How she even walked through the door with all these packages?

- How do you like my new shoes? A new collection of Louboutin just fly away. I bought three pairs.

- Vanessa's enthusiasm passed on all around her. And despite her spleen, Virginia could not help but smiling.

- Shoes are great. And dress by the way too. Chanel?

- Yes. You begin to understand. When you get a paycheck, the first thing we'll do is go shopping. By the way you will have a job interview tomorrow in the personnel department at Stark Industries.

- What? Vanessa, how are you ..?

- I talked to Richard. He said that they had just cleared a few vacancies and if you do well tomorrow they will pick up something for you. Well, I'm your best friend, huh?

- Oh, God! Of course the best!. - And with that, the remnants of ice cream, along with a plate flew on the floor, and incredibly pleased with herself Vanessa was enclosed in a hug.

- Ah ah. Look out honey, I just recently made a manicure. You'll spoil it!

This prompted Virginia to let her friend and just jump around the room. She had never been so happy.

- My God, you're so funny V. It's just a job!

- No, you do not understand. This is not just a job. This is a step towards my independence, I will not depend on anybody. Also I can help Hannah.

Vanessa boredom considered her new manicure.

- I do not understand why you're so eager to be independent. I love my addiction.

- You don't understand, Vanessa. Since mom and dad died only Hannah took care of me. And I do not want to be a burden, I want to help her. She has done so much for me. I can't use it all my life.

- Yeah, I guess I don't understand you. I think I gained weight. What do you think?.

- It seems that Vanessa cares only about her reflection in the mirror and how on her sits a new dress from Chanel.

- Do not invent!

- No. I have to go on a diet. Lose a few pounds.

- You don't want to run with me. I'd rather run of the extra 15 minutes, but eat whatever I want. I'm going to shower and sleep.

And after once again gave a hug to Vanessa Virginia went into the shower. Later, standing under the hot water, she began to think about what kind of work waits for her? What kind of people she would work with? She did not like her previous boss. His attempts at courting her were annoying. Perhaps her new boss would not think that if she is not ugly, all that she want is sleep with him.

_I hope you enjoyed it. The author is ready for reviews)))_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys. It's me again. In this chapter Pepper starts working in Stark Industries. My English is still in a bad way, so sorry for the mistakes. Thank you all for your feedback. Happy reading)))))_

Morning of the fourth of November 1998, it was very hectic. From 6 am Virginia stood in front of the mountain all her clothes and still haven't decided what to wear.

- Put on a black suit. I think it's the best. Now every morning will be so noisy? You know I like to sleep until lunch. - Vanessa stood in the doorway, her face was still sleepy and her head has a bandage to sleep on it.

- I'm sorry to wake you. I don't know why I'm so worried.

- Don't be. I asked Richard to look after you.

- Vanessa, you already have done so much for me, I do not want ...

- Yes, so I don't want to have all my efforts are gone. - Vanessa interrupted irritably. - How are you going?

- By taxi, I think.

-. Good, because I need to call in to the beauty-salon and I can't take you. Okay, I'm will back to sleep. - And with that, she turned and went to her room. - And V try to close the door not so loud!

Exactly at 8.45 Virginia came out of a taxi outside the new office of Stark Industries in the City of Angels. The building had a huge territory, which included laboratory and the main office.

Virginia wore black trouser suit and white shirt. She pinned her hair up in a perfect bunch. Natural make-up.

At 8.55 Virginia went to the counter behind which sat two very nice blondes. Next to the reception was a metal detector and a very impressive-looking security guard.

- Good morning. Welcome to Stark Industries. How can I help you miss?

- Good morning. My name is Virginia Potts. I came for an interview. I was waiting for Mr. Richard Sampler. - Virginia was trying to crack a smile, but the excitement made itself felt.

- Wait a minute. - Blonde typed something on your computer, and then the phone number. - Mr. Sampler, Virginia Potts is waiting for you. - Pause and slight nod. – Of course.

- Miss Potts Mr. Sampler will be down to you. - And with that, she gave her a name tag that says a visitor.

- Please do not remove it during the day and when you go out turn it over here.

- Of course. Thank you. Virginia put on a badge and went to the metal detector. At this point, the security guard guy on which plate was named Marcus began speaking to her.

- Miss, please hand over all electronic devices and go through a metal detector.

Putting a cell phone, the keys to the apartment and a bag on a special conveyor. Virginia passed through the metal detector. I must say that the procedure was like going through customs at the airport. Then out of the elevator went very handsome man about 30 years. He had dark hair the suit is clearly an expensive brand fitted him perfectly. On his arm he was wearing a gold watch. His whole appearance indicated that he does not work as simple secretary.

- Miss Potts. My name is Richard Sampler, Vanessa has probably told you about me. Nice to meet you.

- Hello Mr. Sampler. I am also very pleased. - And with that, she shook his hand.

- Oh please call me Richard. - His good-natured smile was charming. Virginia still had never seen the Vanessa's adores.. But she had to admit, that Vanessa's taste was pretty good.

- Right, Richard.

- Come with me. Together they walked to the elevator and Richard pushed the button of the 3 floor.

- Vanessa told me that you are an accountant.

- Yes, it's true. I worked at a firm in New York, but resigned for personal reasons. Richard nodded.

- I know. We have just freed accounting vacancy. I think you will not be disappointed.

- You know after 4 months that I was at home, I will not be disappointed by anything.

The man smiled in surprise.

- Um, you know I've never met a girl your age, which want to work so much. Usually they have in mind only the night clubs and shops.

- You know I started to work since I turn 16 years, so I can't sit around for a long time.

- It is very commendable. We're here. This is the accounting department.

The accounting department a rather large room, which divided into dozens of booths, more than half of whom were women. Although men were there too.

- Your boss will be Alan Andrews. He is the head of this department.

Alan Andrews was an elderly man 56 years old. Almost all of his hair was gray. He wore a very large glasses, which confirmed that he often reads very small print. As soon as he saw who came to him, he quickly looked up from his papers and smiled warmly.

- Alan, this is Virginia Potts. I told you about her.

- Hello, Mr. Andrews. - Virginia's voice began to tremble again. She really wanted to create a good impression.

- Oh, yes. Hello, Richard told me about you. But I do not think you're so young and pretty. Nice to meet you Miss Potts. It seems now the men in our department will be restless.

This man was so bribed, that Virginia could not help but smile. It looks like at least in this job she will have a good boss.

- Thank you, Mr. Andrews. I hope I will not give you much hassle.

- Do not worry, honey. All we brought someone hassle. Richard vouched for you, and I trust him.

Virginia once again threw a grateful glance at Richard, who just smiled in response.

- On this happy note, I have to go. Relations with foreign partners may become frustrated. Alan, I will see you in five. Virginia good luck to you.

- See you later, Richard. - And Mr. Andrews shook his hand.

- Well Miss Potts. Welcome to the accounting department of Stark Industries. Greta will give you all the documents you need to sign up. And show you your workplace.

Greta was about 48 years old. Shades of brown hair, although it was clear that there was already visible gray hair. She was wearing a dark green tweed suit, which clearly has long been out of fashion.

- Miss Potts, follow me. It will be your workplace. Officially, you will not begin to work until tomorrow, because the papers about your hiring must get to the personnel department and recorded in the computer. Are you already having experience in the accounting field? Greta's look said that she doubts it. By making the most impassive face, to which she had only been able to Virginia nodded.

- Well, then you do not need instruction on how it should work with documents. And I also hope that you do not need to say that for the mistakes that you make you will respond by your head?

Again the nod.

- All right. The working day starts at 9 a.m. and ends at 6 p.m. Saturday and Sunday the weekend. Tomorrow at the reception you will take your badge. I really hope that tomorrow you will come in time.

And after this monologue, Greta and her tweed suit went to her workplace. Coming out of the elevator on the first floor, and passed again the procedure "Customs" Virginia left the building Stark Industries in a very good mood. She wanted to call as soon as possible and tell the news to Hannah. She finally got a job.

_I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter we will see Happy. I have decided to set aside the introduction with Tony for another time, but it will be soon. Kiss you. Bye))))_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys)) And here are the new chapter) I know all you want pepperony. I'm working on it, most likely it will be in the next chapter. Like I said in this one we meet with Happy. Enjoy))_

**Do people here not talk about anyone else?**

Every morning, workers Stark Industries went through a rather complex and tedious procedure. Virginia Potts called this procedure "Customs". Every person who would like to enter the territory of the building had to present their identification at first when they entering the territory, and then at the reception. In addition, each employee had a name tag that reads name and surname, as well as the level of access. If an employee badge does not allow him access to a certain area, the more likely that he will not get there. Having worked in the accounting department Stark Industries about 3 months, Virginia has learned a lot of information about the company. Stark Industries is a multi-billion dollar multinational corporation owned and run by businessman Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark. The company was founded by Howard Stark, Tony's father. According to Forbes 25 largest companies it had an estimated sales of $ 20.3 billion, ranking it at number 16. It is mainly engaged in the development and supply of weapons for the U.S. Army and defense technologies. The company also engaged in various technical and biological research, even though it was not the main focus of its activities.

For all 3 months of work Virginia had never seen Anthony Stark. Mr. Andrews says that he rarely appears in the office and basically with the affairs deals Mr. Stein, a longtime friend of Mr. Stark's father. Mr. Stein served as CEO, after the death of the elder Stark until Tony Stark has not reached 21 years and was not ready to run the company himself. Since then, Mr. Stein served as Executive Officer and has a huge influence. Anthony Stark himself is now 28 and he was quite enjoying all the benefits of the rich and famous. Know more about him she didn't want. And in the most usual lunchtime on Friday her knowledge of Anthony Edward Stark greatly enhanced. In her well-deserved lunch break Virginia Potts saw a conversation between the two collaborators. Their names were Lauren and Kate. Although accurate Virginia could not say.

- Kate, are you sure about the new one? Is she 22 already? – It seemed like the so-called Lauren bursting with curiosity.

- Yes! Bess Morton talked to Sally about how to find a new one.

- It seems that Allison is not worked for more than two weeks. Stark broke his record.

- Previous proved was more resistant. It lasted for 2 months. Following this phrase began very loud giggling.

- If that Allison did not open her mouth and chatted where it's not necessary, perhaps this would not happen and she would continue to enjoy all the pleasures of working with him. This isn't a hard job, rather fun. Lord, I would like be at her place!

- Do you think he's that much good?

- Lauren two weeks! Do you understand? I think if you don't want to sleep with Tony Stark, you're either a lesbian or frigid! I would give up after a week and have not regretted. He is incredibly handsome. Sally said that Mr. Stein was very annoyed. He tired of changing Tony Stark's assistants!

- I'm curious to see who will be the next. Maybe number 23 will last at least a month? And with that, Lauren and Kate came out of the closet. A Virginia stood there and thought about what she heard. Yes, she learned about Tony Stark one more thing. Besides that he isn't too eager to deal with the affairs of the company, he also had sex with everything that moves.

By the end of the working day Virginia ever heard talk about that Tony Stark slept with his PA. This was saying all women, men. Even to Mr. Andrews came an elderly man and expressed his discontent with the behavior of the CEO. To which Mr. Andrews said with a good-natured smile.

- Arthur, though Tony Stark is not particularly care about his reputation, he is a genius. Genius, whose ideas bring the company billions of dollars.

- Alan, this young man is not completely conscious of his actions. In his place I would have shown more responsibility.

- Come on Arthur, remember yourself at his age. Didn't you do anything reckless? Arthur seemed so bursting with anger that he's going to blow. The man blushed and still could not calm down.

- I did Alan. But I also did not manage multi-billion dollar company. He has a different level of responsibility. If his father saw what he is doing, he ...

- Arthur I knew Howard Stark when he was about how his son now and believe me, until he met Maria, his behavior was not much different. Virginia, my dear, could you give this paper to Mr. Stein's PA. Greta is not here, and these documents must give immediately. I will be very grateful to you.

Virginia as usual smiled at man. For some reason he makes her remember her father and so she treated to him with unusual warmth.

- Of course, Mr. Andrews.

- Thank you dear. I'll call her and say that you will come.

Mr. Andrews gave her a folder and she did not hear further conversation. Going into the elevator and pressing the button to the 6 floor Virginia heard conversation of two men. The theme was the same. Tony Stark. When the elevator doors opened on the 6th floor Virginia saw that the situation which was very different from that she was accustomed to. There were no booths with multiple computers, as there was no Greta in her dark green tweed suit, and Mr. Andrews in his big glasses. The huge hall in which there were doors to 8 or 9 cabinets. Before each of these doors was sitting secretary. All of these girls and women were in expensive suits and dresses. They had the perfect hairstyle and a manicure. Everyone here has said that on this floor are the offices of the management company.

Once Virginia got off the elevator at to her head almost flew a ball for American football. Two huge guys more like gorillas decided to play football. One of them is very similar to a heavyweight boxer with his shirt sleeves rolled up, only shook his head and laughed out loud. He had long, almost shoulder-length hair. He shouted to someone who was standing behind her.

- Marcus, you muff. What are you doing? You almost killed this cute chick. I'm sorry baby. We do not specifically.

- Go to the ass Happy! What I had supposed to do, she came in when I already threw the ball.

A guy named Happy Virginia clearly did not like. Words like baby and chick in same a sentence directed to her were clearly unnecessary. And who ever allowed to play college football at the office?

- Hogan! I told you like 20 times! Hide the ball!

- But Sally,boss told me to take care of him until he was on a meeting. I care.

- Hide it fast until you hit your boss.

Although Happy smiled, but removed the ball. Apparently the woman who said it was able to put people in place. At the first sight Sally was about 50. Impeccably tailored suit from Chanel, stressed all the advantages of her perfect figure. Gray hair to shoulders didn't speak of old age, but rather gave a special status.

- Who are you dear? - Her voice was not very accommodating.

- Hi, I need a secretary of Mr. Stein. Mr. Andrews asked me to give her some paper. I'm from the accounting department.

- You didn't learn to call your name? . - Sally at one glance could make you feel uncomfortable.

- Virginia Potts ma'am.

- Well Miss Potts. Mr. Stein's reception right down the hall. I hope you do find your way.

Somehow this woman was like Greta. Doused her another contemptuous look Sally walked to the table in front of the cabinet, which located directly across from the elevator. On the cabinet door was written «Anthony Stark CEO». So that's it. This woman was a secretary Tony Stark, that's why she has such a haughty look. Turn right down the hall to the table of Secretary Mr. Stein she again heard the conversation on the same topic. Again, Tony Stark. Don't people here talk about anyone else? When Virginia came back to the elevator gorillas were gone. Pressing the button she saw that Sally very intently looking at her over her glasses. But Virginia just chuckled. Most likely she would never see these people again.

_That's all)) I hope you enjoyed it. As always, I welcome your feedback. Kiss you. Bye._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone)) So guys, first of all I would like to thank all of you for your feedback. You have no idea how important they are to me. I'm very pleased.))_

_Over the next chapter I will describe some situations that happened with Tony and Pepper for the time they work together. So if you have any ideas, please write it in the review. I will try to bring them to life.)_

_And now enjoy. This is the first meeting of our babies.))_

_**Did he look at my boobs?**_

The morning of January 15, 2000 Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark woke up with a terrible headache. In the bed next to him was completely naked brunette, who at the moment was asleep. Her hand rested on his back, and the leg was very tightly wrapped around his waist. Turning his head and looked at her for a minute Tony Stark could not recall her name. He wondered between Crystal and Mandy, but couldn't decide.

- Maybe her name was on the letter A? Doesn't matter. O Lord, why she glued to me like an octopus?

With these thoughts, he tried to push her hand and get out of the bed, but she felt that her sacrifice is going to sneak out and begin to cling to it even stronger. Annoy, Tony Stark has finally lost patience and unceremoniously pushed her hand away and got up from the bed. Having started searching his pants, he felt someone put a hand on his back.

- Tony, dear, where are you going? It is too early. And you have nothing scheduled today.

Owner of multi-billion dollar company just smiled.

- I need to work on something! And if you have not realized this month, I'm not always working on the affairs of the company. I need a shower and coffee. Did you bring me some?

And with that, he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, leaving the bewildered girl to look after him. Exactly 30 minutes later, Tony comes out of the shower. Going to the closet, he saw that the bed was already empty. Almost immediately in the bedroom come in brunette, who has already dressed and cleaned up. She handed him a cup of black coffee, she began to speak.

- Mr. Stein called. He said that if you don't show up at the meeting today, you will have big problems. - Tony just chuckled at that. - And also he said that he wanted to talk about the conference in Bern.

- There wasn't anything interesting, although I don't remember exactly.

The brunette looked up at him and with tears in her eyes said.

- Tony, I want to talk to you

- About what? - In his voice was clear that he's not worried.

- About what happened. After yesterday everything was perfect! And now you're acting with me so cold? I did something wrong?

- Of course not. You were wonderful. I've been so much fun.

- Then what is it Tony? I thought there was something between us.

- Honey, we had sex. And I must note that it was amazing. But I don't like repeating, even such a great sex like yesterday. What kind of shirt do you think I should wear?

She stood with her mouth open. This is obviously wasn't expected.

- What kind of shirt? What kind of shirt? Anthony Stark, you took advantage of me. You promised me ...

- Stop. Take it easy. I didn't promise you anything. And what about the one who took advantage of anyone? It is quite controversial.

And then she lost control.

- I thought that everything they say is not true. That all the girls just lie, but no. You really are an asshole who does not think about anyone but yourself.

- Uh-huh. And on that note, according to the laws of the drama, you have to say that you are quitting. - His face was expressionless.

- Yes, you bastard, I quit. I hope you will burn in hell, Tony Stark! And with that, she slammed the door and left the room. 10 seconds of silence in the room and there was a loud sigh.

- Wow, great start to the morning. It was not so bad. I forgot to ask where she left the coffee.

Coming out of his newly rebuilt home in Malibu Tony saw that his driver is waiting with the car.

-Happy, that you decided to work overtime? I thought the ride by myself.

- Mr. Stein called. He said that today you have to be presentable. At the meeting there will be people from the government. Where's Amanda?

Slamming his hands Tony Stark shouted.

- So that's her name! And I thought that was Alex.

Happy just rolled his eyes.

- Boss, she worked for three weeks, and you couldn't remember her name?

- You know the big guy, names are not my strong side. Okay, let's go and we must stop at Burger King on the way.

For Virginia Potts January 15, 2000 was simply terrible day. In the morning all in the accounting department running around like crazy. Today Stark Industries contracted with the government in the amount of $ 2.5 billion, so they were very restless. She was part of a group which committed to making the final version of the report of the meeting. Along with her work on it was Henry Small who terribly annoyed her. He was about forty years old, and probably that's why he believed that she dumbass and didn't know anything. He constantly gave command to her and read to her instructions.

- Okay, the meeting started in 10 minutes. I have to attribute this to the conference room.

- Mr. Small, don't you want to double-check, maybe ...

- No, - he barked - Do you think this is the first time when I'm doing this? No, not the first.

And with that, he got up and walked to the exit. After about 15 minutes, when Virginia finished collecting the paper, she saw a flyer that caught her attention. After reading it, she found that he had fallen from the report that Henry Small took to the conference room. The gap in the figure was around 80 millions.

- Damn - and with that, she ran toward the elevator.

Exactly 5 minutes later she was near the convention hall. It was the fastest time for a girl who walked in shoes with a 5 inch heel. Near the door to the hall was sitting the same "gorilla" guard. Virginia resolutely went forward.

- Hey hey, Chick! Where are you going? You can't go there!

Virginia tried to sound as calmly as possible.

- I need to go inside. This is an important document, I have to give it ...

- I'm sure it can wait. There's an important meeting.

- You don't understand, it's for a meeting. This report ...

But, apparently a "gorilla" had other plans.

- It's you don't understand! There is a $ 20 billion contract. So take it in your hands and stamp your adorable ass out of here. Bring this later.

- Did you not hear me, blockhead? This applies to the contract. And only you dare to say something more about my ass! - Virginia cried. This idiotic situation annoyed her.

- Oh yeah? And what'll you do? - He obviously had fun.

- Oh , you can be sure that you'll remember it for a long time ...

And then things started to happen with the extremely fast speed. The door of the hall opened and from the hall came out Tony Stark. Such kind of man she has never met. She had seen his pictures in the newspapers a few times, but look at him in live was quite different. Now Virginia understood why all girls in the office were talking about him. Why are they all dreamed of meeting him. This man was extremely attractive. Brown eyes that could simply go you crazy, lips curled into a small smile. Brown slightly disheveled hair. Suit ideally fits him. It seemed that he had just had sex. In addition he had a goatee. Virginia did not like the man with a beard, but this one was different. That man was like a magnet.

- Happy, what the hell is going on here? You can't glue someone away from here? Uh, hey.

Virginia still just stared at him. The words stuck in her throat.

- Boss, she talked some nonsense and was going to come in. I wouldn't let her. Stark quizzically raised eyebrow – Come in? I do not mind.

This brought Virginia from stupor. She splashed to the guard an icy glare, and as if nothing had happened looked at another man.

- If you pulled the plugs out of your ears, you would have heard what I say. Mr. Stark, this is part of the report, without it in the calculations will be blank.

Tony Stark continued to look at her with same quizzical look. - Really? Is that a really important?

_Did he look at my boobs?_ This angered her even more.

- Well, if gap in the budget in 80 million is not important. Then perhaps I'll go.

She was expecting anything, but just don't laugh. He tapped on the shoulder Happy.

- Ha ha ha, I haven't seen the girls like you. Relax Hap. You didn't have a chance.

- Maybe you forgot Mr. Stark, but you get a multi-billion dollar contract there. At least I was told so.

Happy Hogan opened his mouth to say something. But Stark had just put his hand on his shoulder.

- Relax, buddy.

After giving him a piece of paper Virginia turned on her heels and walked to the elevator leaving the two men behind. When after 1 hour Alan Andrews called her into his office, Virginia Potts exactly knew what he will be saying. But what she saw shocked her. With Mr. Andrews was in the office was Tony Stark. Virginia stood like a statue. It looks like she will come back to find a new job soon.

- Oh yes, Alan. That's her. Thank you old man, you helped me. Will you leave us for a moment?

- Of course. - Mr. Andrews as usual smiled and left the room. Leaning on the sill Tony Stark was not under compulsion and openly stared at her.

- You know, you're gone and do not even say goodbye.

- You have been waiting for.

- They could wait for another.

- It was the people from the government. Don't you think that they should be treated with respect?

- Today I was very respectful. I was only late by 10 minutes.

Virginia just chuckled.

- Then you're really very responsible! He immediately noted the hint, but only smiled.

- I like you. What are you threatened Happy, pepper spray? What is your name?

- Virginia Potts.

- I'm Tony Stark, but you know who I am. Well, "Pepper" Potts, I have a proposition for you. I suggest you work with me. As my PA. I didn't have someone like you by now. Maybe we'll be able to get along.

- My name is Virginia. I thought you will be fire me.

- Yes, you've said that already. But I'm not very good with names. And I do not dismiss those who bring the company 20 billion dollars. I will pay more than here. Oh, I'm talking about the insurance, premiums, luxury hotels and other privileges. Besides, most importantly, your boss will be ME. - He smiled, moving his eyebrows.

At this point, Virginia immediately thought of Hannah and Michael. Yes, this man is a pain in the ass. So what. Salary will be huge. And I will be able to help Hannah.

- I agree. But tell your guard that play football in the premises prohibited!

- Happy will be glad with the news. See you tomorrow. Sally will tell you everything. And with these words he left the room and headed for the elevator.

_Well, that's all. Waiting for your feedback. Kiss you. Bye)))_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys)) So a new chapter. This is the longest chapter I wrote so far. Well, I had an inspiration. This is the first Pepper day as Tony's PA. Thank you again for all your feedback. So enjoy)))_

_**Pepper you have been told that you can't lie to daddy , hmm?**_

January 16, 2000

Virginia Potts ran down the corridor. Very fast. As quickly as she allowed five-inch heels on shoes. _"Why in the hell am I even wore them? "_Actually, Virginia Potts had a special passion for shoes with high heels. Maybe it started as a child. Due to the fact that she was quite average height, she's constantly subjected to ridicule from classmates. You can't say that she had complexes about this, but for some reason on the heels she felt more confident. Therefore, despite how uncomfortable it was, she preferred to wear shoes with heels rather than without them.

The reason she ran was a simple fact. She was late. And it wasn't easy being late, she was late on her first day at a new job. Another trait of this girl was that Virginia Potts was a very punctual person. She hated being late and could not stand people who are late. Also heard a lot of talk that the former assistants of her new boss do anything, but not their duties, she is doubly didn't want to be late.

After a total of 10 minutes late she came to the Sally McIntyre's table at exactly 9.10 am. Didn't show much emotion Sally didn't even turned her head toward her.

"You're late." By Sally could say that she wasn't so much surprised.

"Yes, I know. There was a traffic jam on 7th street and I had to take the subway so ... "

"I don't care. How are you going to carry out their duties, if you late all the time! "

From such unfair remarks Virginia gasped. Traffic jams weren't her fault. After all, she didn't own a helicopter._"I obviously don't like her. Interestingly did she like at least someone?. Never met such a cool woman. "_

"I'm not constantly late, I'm ..." But Sally didn't let her finish. She took from the drawer of her desk some folder and handed it to her.

"Everything that you will need there. The new badge with the new security access. Mobile Phone… "

"I already have a cell phone, I ..." But it seemed that Sally didn't even listen. _"Lord, give me patience. This woman is not even trying to be nice! "_

"This is your NEW mobile phone. And I would like if you wouldn't interrupt me. This number already has all the necessary people, phone will be calling all the time. Also this is your new email address, you need to constantly check it. You will also need to have an organizer in which you will record all necessary information. Once a day on email, I'll pass you a list of calls that I have made in the office. In addition you will work closely with Mr. Stein's assistant, his name is Henry James. Yesterday Tony flew to New York. He will be back tonight, and you will need to meet him. His plane will arrive promptly at 11 p.m. Also today , in the house will be bring a new bed and samples of plaster for the living room , so you must have all the control there. Your workplace is behind you. And keep in mind, I will not enter you into the swing of things every day. That will be all. "

Virginia thought of such a flow of information in, her head will swell. Is it so much must be done? At her puzzled expression Sally apparently decided to finish it.

"Oh, and don't think that this is the busiest day. Today, you're in luck »

"Really?"

"Happy will take you. In your place I would hurry up, the bed and the paint will bring in an hour. The designer, which Tony hired is a very creative person, he doesn't like to wait. "And with that, Sally returned to the computer.

_"Excellent! I will have to work with this gorilla "_Seeing that Virginia doesn't move Sally lifted her head and took off her glasses.

"Miss Potts, if you are standing like that, believe me you don't have time to do all that"

"Well, where can I find that Hogan?" If this woman isn't going to be nice, then she also didn't get it from her .

"I just gave you a phone. You aren't listening to me? " Looking for Sally Virginia pulled the phone out of the envelope. Opening the notebook she was horrified. "500 numbers? This is all necessary? " Found Hogan's number she pressed the call button. He raised on the second ring.

"Hello?" Don't know how to call him Virginia decided that the best way to call him by name.

"Hogan? This Virginia Potts. We need to move off on business. Sally said you will take me. "Looking at Sally Virginia saw that she even didn't raise an eyebrow. "_So I will have to do everything by myself."_

" Anh ... yeah, baby with pepper spray. The boss said that hired you. I'm glad that we'll be working together. " In the background, a lot of men's voices could be heard.

"It's just immensely." In the tube, there was a laugh.

"Just like me babe" The fact that he called her baby even more infuriated her. And Hogan knew it.

"We need to go on business. Where are you? "

"I'm in the garage," And with that he hung up. Looking again at the Sally Virginia finally realized that she didn't get any help and went in search of the garage.

000

After 10 minutes, Virginia got off the elevator on the lower level of Stark Industries. Coming out of the elevator, she saw about 10 insanely expensive cars near where was the big card table where sat great guys in black suits. They were playing poker. Virginia got closer I learned among them, Hogan and another guy, with whom he played football in the day when she brought the documents. It seems his name was Marcus. All others she had seen for the first time. Hogan wasn't sitting at the card table, but only watched with interest running game. Apparently for such entertainment as American football and poker in the garage these thugs entertained themselves while their bosses don't have to go anywhere.

" Ooh ... redhead babe. Join us. "Hogan sincerely pulls it.

"As much as I want you to strip to your underwear, but we need to go. Start the car. "Cool voice clearly amused him. He just grinned and shook his hand a couple of guys and said.

"The new assistant of boss. I told you, remember? "All the guys looked at her with a clearly appraising look. "Well, I will go. Chuck, I will take revenge from you next time. See you guys. "And passing by Virginia went into the parking lot. Thinking of what exactly gorilla talked these guys, she followed him.

Gorilla went to a huge Mercedes executive class. The car was very expensive and luxurious. Seeing her shock, Hogan smiled.

"Boss loves cars. This is his passion. Where you want to sit down? "Hogan opened the rear door of her car, which she ignored and sat in the front seat. Behind the wheel, he looked at her questioning look.

"Are you going to look at me or say where to go?"

"Sally said that today will bring a new bed and plaster. Therefore, in the mansion. " Nodding Happy started the car and drove out of the garage. While the car was among the endless traffic jams in Los Angeles Virginia disassembled contents of an envelope. There were the keys to the mansion. Some sort of plastic card, a piece of paper with an email address and a schedule Tony Stark's private jet flight. Less than 40 minutes later a car pulled up to the huge iron gate and stopped. Opposite the driver's seat was a video camera, intercom system and apparatus similar to the scanner. Hogan takes out of his pocket a plastic card the same as her's and ran it on the scanner and the gate opened. Virginia saw in the mirror that behind them was two more cars. One passenger and truck. Apparently it was a designer and a bed.

The mansion was huge. It was quite an unusual streamlined. Everywhere there were huge panoramic windows. Apparently he was on the ledge of a cliff or something, because on the other hand was clearly heard the sound of gushing waves on the rock. _"Yes, this is clearly no longer Connecticut!"_ And with that thought, Virginia came out of the car.

The designer of the house was a man of about 30. Virginia immediately knew it was him because he stood and gave all instructions what to do. Quite unceremoniously, he came to her and said very loudly in her face.

"So what are you standing there like a tree! Maybe you open the door! "Gasping from such impudence Virginia wanted to say something but changed her mind in time. It will make trouble on her first day on the job. Silently she turned and walked to the front door.

When she saw the same lock as on the gate, she spent on the scanner card and opened the door. Unceremoniously pushed her aside designer walked past her inside. He behaved as if he was the Sultan of some eastern countries. After going into the middle of the living room in the newfangled high-tech as the Messiah, he opened his arms and theatrical voice said.

"Here it is my creation. It is the crown of architecture "

_"Yeah, I guess he does not suffer from low self-esteem,"_ Virginia thought , although the house was indeed magnificent. Such a beautiful room she had never seen. Huge ceilings. The panoramic windows overlooking the ocean, all in soft colors.

"It's all hands on deck. In the main bedroom. "Designer clearly felt at home here.

After the workers entered the house gorilla. He was clearly amused by the reaction of Virginia.

"Impressive? Isn't it?" And don't even listen to the answer, he stood up for the workers.

Sally McIntyre said that the designer is very creative people. This was an understatement. He was always dissatisfied with something and express their emotions very loud. Easier said he cried with or without cause. He kept calling Virginia my child or crumbs or simply without words beckoned her finger to her. This last gesture irritated her the most.

Such a huge bed Virginia haven't seen. It could safely accommodate 6 people. So she even didn't want to represent that it will occur in the future. After the work was finished Ollie, it was the name of this creative person , with a familiar gesture with a finger beckoned her to him.

"We finished" with these words Virginia mentally sighed.

"Henceforth, my child, I would ask you to bring lemonade, since I only drink it. And tie your hair in a ponytail, I do not like red hair. Next week will bring the rest of the furniture so that, please be so kind ... " Comment about hair finally outweighed the cup and Virginia could not resist any more.

"From now on I'm going to ask you please. No need to beckon me with your finger and call me my child, crumbs and so on. I have a name. My name is Miss Potts. And I would ask you to call me like that. Secondly the color of my hair object that you don't have to worry about. In the end, my hair isn't yours, so I'll wear them as I want. "

The designer was as struck by lightning. His face was red with anger. Even Happy, who was standing in the aisle stopped eating potato chips.

"How dare you! I ... "but Virginia again interrupted him.

"I dare. I dare. I am respectful to you all day long and never object to any of your stupid, naughty antics. I am being respectful of your work. And I would have asked to be respectful of my work to you. "

"Tony will fire you!"

"Fine. But at least I will not call crumb any more » Once again, choking with anger Olli exhaled loudly, grabbed her diary and like bullet popped out of the home. Hogan said nothing, only give a whistle.

"I need to buy a diary, Start a car." And with that she left the room.

000

Exactly at 10.55 Mercedes drove into a private airfield owned by Stark Industries. Mercedes lazily pulled up to the runway number 3 and stopped. Virginia was sitting in the front seat looked at Happy. Feeling her eyes, he turned around.

"If you're going to ask me not to tell the boss about what happened, then you can't try. I'm sure Olii have phoned and told him all the details. I'm sure he has added something of his own. And this is something that is clearly not in your favor. "

"I'm not going to ask anything, I don't regret what I did. " Happy took out another bag of chips.

"Then what. Again going to threaten me with pepper spray? "He smiled.

"If you listen to me that wouldn't happen"

"I was doing my job"

"And I did my job!"

"You know Potts, you annoy me"

"Just like you did. I am generally annoyed by people who look like gorillas. " Happy only smiled for her militancy.

"You don't understand the jokes, right?"

"No, if they are so primitive as yours," And twisting the arm she turned and started to look at pulling up the plane.

"Then the boss doesn't know what to expect," Happy said it's more to himself. But Virginia heard. She wanted to say something but he opened the car door and got out.

The plane slowly moved out on the runway and stopped right beside the car. The plane door opened and out of the plane step out flight attendant. She looked as if she had just left the cover of Maxim magazine. Pepper couldn't help but see that passing behind her Tony Stark ran a hand over her ass.

_"Waitress, seriously?"_

Going to Happy, he patted him on the shoulder and gave him a bag. After that he went to the car and opened the back door. By the time Happy already packed his things in the trunk and took the driver's seat.

"Pepper. How was the first working day? I hope you kids didn't fight? "

Happy looked in the mirror and smiled. "Of course no boss. We are best friends " Virginia turned to depicting and with the most innocent smile said.

"Of course not"

"Ha-ha, your two liars. You have been told that you can't lie to daddy , hmm? Pepper, you should know that. "

Pepper looked at him and just raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy, yes. But not you. "

Tony turned to Happy and patted him on the shoulder. "Do you think Hepster , would she afraid if I will fire her? Although with your way of expressing Pepper sooner you fire me. Hap in Malibu. I am longing for my other kids. "

After 1 hour later, the car for the second time in that day drove up to the house. Step out of the car Stark came up to the house. Virginia was left to sit in the car, thinking that the job is finished for today and dreamed about her bed, but then the door opened and she was literally pulled out of the car by Tony Stark.

"Come Potts. I'll show you something. "

And with that, he started to go down to the garage. Approaching the door, he scored a transparent access code and went inside. In the garage was a lot of tools and development. And all of them is lying everywhere. Virginia nearly tripped over a huge metal object, which she thought was the engine of something. Under the far wall stood a few machines the most famous brands. And in the middle of the workshop was a half-disassembled car 40s. It rears painted black and red. Noticing her gaze Tony looked at the car and said.

"This is a 1932 Ford roadster. My father and I repaired it. I continue the tradition. This way. "

Sitting at one of the tables he hit something on the keyboard and throughout the workshop there was a very calm voice with a British accent.

"Good evening sir, I am glad to welcome you home."

Noticing the puzzled Virginia's face Stark said.

"This is Jarvis. My latest development. After a few weeks, when he will be finished, he will run all systems in the house. It is a bit of a butler. "

"Is he program?" On the face of billionaire appeared a touchy comic expression.

"Hey, Miss Potts. Do not hurt him. He is very vulnerable. Jay, It's Pepper Potts my new assistant. "

"Nice to meet you Miss Potts. I hope you will linger with us for longer than previous assistants. "

Stark with entertainment look at the ceiling. "He's great, is he?"

Virginia looked at the ceiling with caution.. "Yes, definitely he is"

"In any case, I would like you to meet each other, and you're wouldn't scare when I upload him to the system,"

Virginia looked straight at him.

"Thank you for telling Mr. Stark"

"Tony"

Virginia confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You can call me Tony. Mr. Stark sounds to me as if I 60 years old. I'm still going strong, believe me. " Subtext of this remark was clearly a catch.

"It's a simple subordination"

"And if I don't want us to have a subordination" He came two steps closer.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but I want it. Unless of course you know what I mean. And I'm going to leave it like that if you don't mind. " He held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm objecting. But seems that you don't ask me. "And as if nothing had happened he turned to the table.

"If you do not mind I'm going home"

"Of course. Happy will take you. "He seemed completely lost interest in the conversation. Once again, looking at his back Virginia turned and went to the stairs.

_I hope you like it. Waiting for your comments. At the moment I'm writing a new chapter, so I will try to update as soon as possible. __K__i__ss you and see you soon)))_


	7. Chapter 7

_New chapter. I had a small problem with the choice of oriental names, I don't know why. _

_Belle97: I'm also have a little annoying by Happy, in films he reminds me kind of a teddy bear. But after a few chapters he and Pepper find a common language._

_Happy reading guys )))_

**Talia**

March 3, 2000

When you work with Tony Stark, you have to be prepared for anything. This rule Virginia Potts learned during her work on this man. You have to constantly restock his favorite coffee, because without it, he became even more unbearable than he actually is. Second, you have to be ready for comic observations to your address. You don't have to respond to it And third, you must be ready for contingencies. Always and everywhere.

That's why when Virginia's phone rang today and Sally McIntyre told her that her boss is going to a party and she need to buy a gift Virginia Potts was ready.

But now, walking on Rodeo Drive with her boss credit card and unlimited limit on it she was totally confused. Birthday girl, which Tony must "choose" gift was Talia Salaam. Through 2 hours Tony Stark had to be at her birthday party. According to Sally, Talia's husband Hani Salaam was a close friend of Tony with whom they met during a boat show in Genoa and then became very good friends.

Passing Versace boutique Virginia thought. _"If my husband had billions dollars, and if he was on the Forbes list, what I'd like to get for my birthday? "_ Inner self was silent._"Pepper ... oh my God now even I call myself by that stupid nickname. Virginia think! They are from east and east men give their women jewelry. "_ With this insight she moved to the Cartier boutique.

After 1 hour and 15 minutes later gift she select a gift. It was watches whole dial of which was instructed by white diamonds with an alligator strap from their new collection of d `Art Pasha de Cartier. Another hour later, Virginia enters already fully finished and furnished Tony Stark's mansion in Malibu. As always she was greeted by the gentle voice with a British accent.

"I'm happy to welcome you Miss Potts. Hopefully the choice of gift was a success? "

Upon hearing this comment Virginia had to smile. Despite that she knew that Jarvis was just a computer, Virginia could not apply him as such. She is rather perceived Jarvis as a good ghost, that's just always there and ready to help, but isn't visible.

"Yes, thank you Jarvis. All went well. Where's Mr. Stark? "

"He's upstairs Miss. He thinks what kind of socks to wear. Maybe you can help him solve this problem? "

"I think he can handle that by himself. Tell him to go down. He's already late. "

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark asked you to go up to his room. It seems that problem with socks still not solved. "

Putting a box with a clock on the coffee table, Virginia went upstairs. For some reason she didn't want to go into her boss's bedroom without adequate reason, but there were moments when he asked her to help him with something, such as now. Going into the room Virginia saw him standing in front of a wardrobe, he was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt. In his hands he held something. He looked thoughtful. Having heard the clicking heels, he turned to her.

"Pepper, you have to help me. Which one are you like? Bulgari or Jaeger, I can't choose. " And with that, he handed her the box with watches.

Taking one out of the box she gave them Tony. "Bulgari. And you are late, you must be there half an hour ago. "

"You've drove a gift, remember? Also, I was waiting for you, and you're coming with me. "

Virginia just looked at him.

"I can't go with you."

"Why? You have plans? I need you there. "

"Why you need me to be at the party?"

"What if I will be needing anything. You're going. I'm the boss, remember? Happy is waiting for us. "

"But Mr. Stark what I will be doing there? It's a party and not business meeting!"

Right at the doorstep Tony Stark turned so abruptly that she almost flew into him.

"Rich people have their quirks Potts. If I want that at the party was my assistant, she will be there. And it's not discussed. Follow me. " His head again appeared in the doorway."Or do you want me to fire you?" Virginia had no choice but to follow him.

000

Salaam mansion in Los Angeles was more like not home, but the huge estate of the 18th century. Dimensions inspired. Tony noticed Virginia's a surprising look and just shrugged.

" Hani loves Baroque style. East man what can I say "

Going through the massive doors of the hall Tony constantly greeted with someone. They were men, women. In most women. Each of them came up and gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. Answer to them was just a careless smile. Tony looked up somewhere and suddenly smiled broadly. He walked over man 30 years old with jet-black hair clearly east appearance.

"Hey buddy. Happy Birthday. It's your birthday too, you know. I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's nothing. Talia had just descended. So you're not too late. She said, that you must give her gift by yourself. "

"Fine. Hani, this is my new assistant, Pepper Potts. I told you. " Hani looked at Virginia with a wide smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"So that's how you look. Tony told me a lot about you. Nice to meet you Pepper "

"I am also very pleased Mr. Salaam. Congratulations to your wife. "

"Thank you. You can call me Hani. I hope we'll be friends. Make yourself at home. You are my guest. "

Virginia cheeks reddened. "Thank you, Hani."

"Hey, I'm a little hurt here Pepper. Why am I Mr. Stark and he's just Hani? What I'm doing wrong? How do I earn the reference by name? "

Virginia just grinned. "Maybe if you stop calling me by that stupid nickname. I don't like it"

But Stark, only a mischievous glint eye. "Oh no, if I will have to endure Mr. Stark because of this appeal, I'm ready. I like how it sounds. It comes to you "

"I don't think so"

Hani Salaam, who with interest watched this pick, starting to understand what attracted his friend to this girl. She clearly crafted from their usual environment. In addition to her attractive appearance, she also has an extraordinary mind. After all, responding to the Tony's comments with such ease was very difficult. Hani knows that like no one.

000

About 2 o'clock in the morning in the midst of a party , modestly standing near column in the style of ancient Persia Virginia Potts heard a voice next to her. The voice that spoke exactly to her.

"So you're that new famous Tony's assistant, are you?"

Virginia turned at the sound of the voice. Behind her stood a brunette of 25-year-old, she was wearing a long dress of silk taffeta which decorated with glass beads and sequins. She was of Arab appearance. Very beautiful. She somehow reminded Virginia those fabulous princesses of tales which live in castles. In hands brunette naturally holding a glass of champagne.

" Hmm ... I don't know what about famous. But yes, I'm recently working with Mr. Stark " Brunette good-naturedly smiled.

"You are a celebrity already, you know? All this month people talk only about you. "

Virginia didn't know what to say. Only shrugged. Brunette at the same time, decided to continue.

"The way you dealt with Olli, It's impressed all of us. You are first who objected to him. He just exploded with anger. Bravo. "

Virginia again shrugged.

"I'm just don't like people who disrespectful to others. That's all. " The brunette smiled and put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Then you will be difficult here. All here is disrespectful to others. Also I can tell you a secret, we all hate each other here. All of these parties are just a farce. "

And she waved her hand around vaguely. Then to brunette came some blonde and with very friendly kiss on her cheek said.

"Happy birthday dear! You look great. The party is excellent. "

"Thank you Terry. I'll come later. "

Virginia realized who she was talking to. That was the same Talia, to which she chose a gift today. After finishing a lovely conversation with the blonde, she turned to Virginia and smiled. Virginia smiled too.

"Happy Birthday by the way!"

"Ahah ... Thanks. You already knew who I was, but we still need to get to know each other, how do you think? My name is Talia Salaam. "

"Pe ... Virginia Potts. Very nice. Mrs. Salaam. " Brunette nearly choked champagne.

"Oh, please don't call me Mrs. It's Talia. As I understand, I need to thank _you_ for the wonderful gift. " Virginia smiled at her insight.

"Why me?" Talia laughed again.

"Oh, I beg you. Tony didn't know how to choose gifts. Also, I'm sure he's forgotten and you must buy it at the last minute. "

Virginia didn't answer, just smiled.

"Don't answer that. I know it was you. And thank you. Watches are just great. "

"I'm glad you liked it" Brunette once drank from the glass.

"And how do you work with Tony? It's exciting, isn't it? "

"Yes, he is a very interesting person. If he didn't call me by that stupid nickname, he would be perfect boss "

Somehow Virginia was very easy to talk to this girl. Vanessa's outspoken comments always made her feel uncomfortable. But straightness of this girl doesn't strain. All this talk seemed so natural. Talia laughed again.

"Ahah ... about an interesting person, you put it very mildly. Just say so, he's a pain in the ass. " Virginia could not help but laugh.

"He gave you a nickname, already?" It seemed she was genuinely surprised by this fact.

"Uh ... yeah. He constantly calls me Pepper. It infuriates me terribly

"Looking around her from head to toe Talia patted her hand. Turning back to place where Tony was standing she looked directly at him and said.

"Then if I were at your place I wouldn't have to deal with it. He's stubborn as a mule and when he decided to call you Pepper, then it will be like that. Believe me, it's better to live with it. By the way, do you know that you are the first of his assistants, whom he brought with him to the party? Apparently he wants to show you to all of us. So you are doubly famous. This means he is serious about you stay with him. "

Virginia raised her eyebrows in surprise. Then she was distracted by Sms: **Pepper if you want, you're free to leave. Happy will take you.**

"Um ... excuse me I must go. Nice to meet you Talia. Once again, Happy Birthday. "

"Thank you Pepper. "Seeing Virginia's look she just shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I told you. Humble. It is inevitable. I hope we'll still be able to communicate. You are first of Tony's assistants who has brains in the head and not silicone. See you later. "And with that at the sound of applause, she went to the scene where already begun to cut a cake.

_As always, I welcome your feedback)) Next week I start classes at the university, so updates will be less frequent. But I'll try))Kiss you) Bye)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ding ding ding)))New chapter) I'm sorry it took so long guys) I tried as best I could) I hope you like it)))) Enjoy))))_

**First resignation**

December 4, 2000

_"Oh my God, I need to hire a team of cleaners to clean everything. Again, a drunken brawl. This is 5 party in this week. In my opinion, he goes on a binge. I must say Happy to slow him down a bit. While there, Pepper what are you thinking? Hogan will make you all evil. Oh, God, I called myself Pepper ... it's like this name finally stuck with me. "_

These thoughts ran through head of Virginia "Pepper" Potts, as she walked through the rubble debris in the living room of her boss. When you go on a 5-inch heels, you are very difficult to maneuver between empty bottles of whiskey and champagne. Twice almost tripped over a bottle of Jack Daniels she heard Jarvis.

"Good morning, Miss Potts. I hope you drove without traffic jams? "

"Thank you Jarvis, everything is fine. How was the party? "

"As always at the height Miss, Mr. Stark was in "more outrageous" mood as he put it. "

"Oh, I see"

"Miss, Mr. Stark asked you to take care of something. He wouldn't have wanted his guests from last night prevented him from working on an important project, so he asked you to help them go home. "

Pepper froze. "In what sense, Jarvis?"

"Mr. Stark wouldn't want to meet with them in the future" Pepper felt like in her starts boiling anger.

_"So he is in a 5 day drinking bout. And I__not only__had to rake it all, so now he decided to hang on me his sluts. Is it possible that he has no conscience? What the hell was he thinking? I'm not a pimp to clean up after him this garbage. "_

"Miss Potts, are you fine? Your heart rate increases. " Recovered Pepper looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes Jarvis, it's all right."

Taking out a cell phone she dialed Hogan.

"Hello?" Pepper was so angry, that she didn't even say hello to him.

"In 20 minutes, you should be in a house" and she hung up on this. Upstairs, she didn't even want to imagine what she will see there. Pink lace thong hanging on the telescope. On the dresser was another bottle of champagne and three glasses. On the desk lamp hung black shirt seems to be her boss shirt. One dress was hanging on the door handle of the bathroom door, the other on the floor. Coming closer Pepper felt something sticky on the soles of her shoes, turning her head down, she saw that it was a used condom. Near the bed lay another two.

_"That's disgusting!"_

After gathering all stuff in the trash bag. She left the room. Out on the street, she saw Happy Hogan, who casually leaned against the trunk of the Mercedes and smoked a cigarette. Standing on the threshold Pepper decided _"That's all. I've had enough. This was the last straw. Yes, he pays me a huge salary, but even for the money I will not tolerate it. By whom he accepts me? I will not put up with all of that. Today I resign "_ Further thoughts were interrupted by Happy who had already finished his cigarette and was losing patience.

"Are you asleep? It's 7 am. What happened? "Coming out of the trance Pepper looked at him.

"We need the laundry. Do you know any on-close? "

"Are you spoiled suit?" Happy chuckled. Virginia looked at her outfit today. The skirt and jacket from Valentino. Prada shoes. Yves Saint Laurent handbag. On the value of this clothing homeless could live a week.

"So you know laundry or not?"

"I know. Sit down. " After 40 minutes Mercedes pulled up to the house.

"Wait. You will take someone. "

Entering the house, she saw that those two girls were awake and called Tony. _"I doubt dear, that he will not come to you. This man isn't solving problems by himself. "_ Gather strength Pepper coughed loudly.

"Good morning"

"Oh ... you're Tony's secretary. Where is he? "

"Yes, I'm Mr. Stark's assistant. Now he's at an important meeting, so he asked me to see that you will get home safely. "_" God, nothing more humiliating I've never done in my life. "_

"We need Tony! We wanted to see him "

_"Pepper calm down"_

"I said, after all, Mr. Stark is now at the meeting. He's not home. This is your clothes from the dry cleaner, and on the street you will find a car that will take you anywhere you like to go. What else can I do for you? "

One of the girls curled face and pulled clothes out of her hands.

"We don't need help of workers"

On Pepper's face was absolutely no emotion. But if looks could kill ...

"Well, if you don't need help, then I hope you throw out condoms by yourself," and with that she started to rise on the second floor.

After 1 hour, the team of cleaners brought home to complete order. By calling a taxi Pepper went to Stark Industries. Stark has not appeared. Although Pepper has been just happy. She wouldn't be able to hold back and not say too much.

Going into the main office and move up to the sixth floor she met Richard.

"Pepper, I'm glad to see you! How's our CEO? "

"He's okay. I drove into the office on business. How are you doing? You and I are rarely seen since you and Vanessa ... well, you know. "

He smiled.

"It's okay. You can call her name. I have no soul-searching. We never planned anything serious. It was mutual. "

"I understand. I was told that you move to New York? You don't like here. "Richard shrugged.

"No, Mr. Stein just wanted me to be involved in the affairs there. I don't mind. Besides you know he's hard to argue. "

"Yes, I know. Sorry Richard, I've got to run. See you later, okay? "

He smiled. "Of course."

0000

"Miss Potts. May I ask you what is it? " Sally McIntyre was clearly unhappy.

"Sally, everything there. This is a letter of resignation. In my opinion you don't have vision problems. "

Pepper, meanwhile, continued to print something on her computer.

"I know what it looks like. I ask why you wrote it? " Sally was shaking a piece of paper right under Pepper nose.

"Because I want to leave Sally. I think in this case people do that. Write a letter of resignation. "

"And why may I ask do you want to quit?" And then Virginia broke.

"Because I'm sick! Because I don't want to work with your precious Tony Stark! Because I'm already fed up with all his antics. I'm tired constantly wipe his ass. I'm tired, that he doesn't respect me. I don't want to work here, is it clear to you? "

Finished her tirade, Pepper saw that every person on the floor was silent and looked straight at her. Bess Morton from the personnel department was visibly shocked. Sally looked around the room and without a word, took Pepper's arm and literally dragged her into the CEO office whom as usual was not in place. Closing door Sally went to decanters of whiskey and poured two glasses. One she had left to herself and the other she handed to Pepper.

"Drink. I said drink "

Taking the glass from her hand Pepper drank it in two mouthfuls. Alcohol began to burn her throat and she immediately began to cough. Sally didn't even raise an eyebrow. She just turned her back to Pepper and sat down on the sofa.

"Sit down and listen what I will tell you"

"I'm not going to listen you," but apparently Sally didn't mean just give up. She got up from the couch and took Pepper's arm and forcibly sat her on it.

"No, you will listen to me. And if after all of that, you still want to quit, I'll take you first to the door. Do you agree? "

Pepper nodded.

"When I first saw you, I thought you mediocrity. Just another idiot who has a blank space instead of brains. But when I heard how desperately you want to get into the conference room and give Tony documents, my opinion has changed. Tony doesn't have somebody like you. All of his previous assistants he needed only for one. Have sex with them and forget. But you. You were quite different. You don't give in to his provocations. No matter what, you always speak up and stand by your ground. I like that in people. I know that now you feel as if all hate you here . And so it is. They are really hating you. But because Tony didn't concern to any of his assistants like he concerns to you. He thinks you're equal. He doesn't think that you are suitable only for bed. He doesn't show it to you. But that doesn't mean that others don't know about that . "

Pepper took a skeptical expression.

"Yes, you're right Sally. Just today I have understood it. That he considers me an equal. Today my morning errand was to send home his whores and throw condoms. Today he is especially imbued to me. "

" I know Tony doesn't show his concern for everyone, but it is. You'll understand. Not now. Not tomorrow. And may not in a year. But you'll understand. I've known him since childhood. Tony is a very complicated person. Only a few people know what person he really is. "

"What person? Can you tell me? Because I want to know it now. "

Sally smiled. "No dear. You will see it by yourself. Of course in case if you aren't leaving now. "

"You don't like me. Why do you ask me to stay? "

"How do you know that I don't like you? If I don't smile at you and don't sculpt a gold star on your forehead every day, you decide that I don't like you. It is your right. Believe me if I really didn't like you, I wouldn't be standing here and trying to persuade you to stay. I would silently take your statement and Bess Morton would have found another girl in 15 minutes. This was the case with the previous 24. So what? Let's wait for the dismissal? Or should I go for Bess. "

Pepper sighed.

"After all, how do I know you're lying to me about it, if I resigned."

Sally smiled. "I recognize the former Miss Potts'

Pepper turned at the door. _" It's hardly that my tantrum will be forgotten__so quickly"_ As if reading her thoughts Sally said.

"I'll take care of it. You can go home. "

"Thank you Sally"

"Not at all Pepper"

And Sally doesn't lie. Subsequently, no one person recalled Pepper the events of that day.

_Well, how was it? As always, I welcome your feedback and possible __ideas_. Kiss you)) Bye)))


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys) Chapter of the series "Tony makes Pepper small tokens of attention" in his own way of course)) For those who are interested, in the next chapter we will see Rhodey and a bit of Tony thinking about Pepper. Now enjoy)))_

**Potts**_**,**_******buy for yourself something sexy**

January 15, 2001

"Pepper, Mr. Stein is calling you. He asked you to come to his office. " When Sally said these words on the Pepper's back was chill. Obadiah Stane has always made her feel uncomfortable. Speaking frankly, he made uncomfortable all people around him. Besides, this man enjoyed unlimited submission, almost everyone dreaded him. So heading to his office Pepper braced for the worst. During the journey Pepper recalled a recent conversation with her boss.

_" Come on Potts. Don't tell me that you're afraid of Obi. I will never believe in that. " Tony Stark's head appeared from under the hood 1932 Ford Roadster. His eyes brightened by entertainment mixed with disbelief._

_"I didn't say that. It's just, when I'm talking to him, I think he reads my thoughts. "_

_"Ha-ha, do you have a dirty mind? Pepper, I knew that you are a bad girl. Give me the key. "_

_"And why I knew you'd say that. What key? " She began to look around to hide the blush._

_"I want to know your dirty thoughts. I must say Obi to tell me. Are they about me? And by the way you look at that key. "Pepper looked at the table in front of her. Taking a key , she put it in her boss hands a little harder than it was necessary._

_"Come on Pepper. He likes you. He told me that yesterday. Literally, he said. "Tony, this is the only girl who takes you by your balls. But don't worry Potts. I don't mind. "_

_Again Pepper instantly blushed. The mention of her boss balls in her hands was definitely odd. Seeing how she blushed Tony grinned._

_"Once again dirty thoughts Potts?" Rolling her eyes Pepper turned and walked out of the garage._

_"Documents for the signature on the table." Answer to her was only loud laughter._

For these thoughts she didn't even notice how she came to Mr. Stein's cabinet. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and entered. Obadiah Stane was sitting on the couch, one leg was on the coffee table, and the other was on the floor. When he saw the visitor, he quietly got up and walked over to a decanter of brandy.

"Ahh, Miss Potts. Come in. I'm glad that you came so fast. Don't be shy. Have a seat. " Pepper hesitantly walked over to the couch and sat on it.

"Would you like something to drink?" Pepper shook her head "Then if you don't mind, I'll start. I know you have a lot of trouble. I hope you work well? Are you satisfied? Tony doesn't offend you? " Pepper tried to force a smile.

"No, sir. It's all right. " Stein nodded approvingly.

"All right. Tony is a very difficult man. Like all geniuses, sometimes he acts impulsively. "

"It is clear sir."

"I'm telling you that because I'm deeply sympathize you. I like you Pepper. With your advent, Tony became more focused. I would like it to stay that way. I know, we aren't very common, but now I'd want to speak to you frankly. "

Pepper mentally strained.

"I listen to you sir." Mr. Stein took a sip of brandy.

"First of all, I would like to tell you that if you have any problems with Tony. Anything. Feel free to contact me. I will try to solve it. Secondly, I would like the piglets favor of you. Next week, here in Los Angeles, to Tony will be given awards. As you know, he isn't most responsible person in the world. I'd like you to control it. There will be people from the council. I wouldn't want them to get the wrong impression. "

" Of course sir, you can count on me."

"Well, then that's it. I am glad that you will help me, and I will not distract you from your work. "

Almost at the door, he called out to her.

"Miss Potts. Remember. If you need anything. Always refer to me. "

Pepper nodded and left the room.

0000

Exactly at 4 p.m. Tony Stark resigned from his cabinet.

"The end of working day. Is it wonderfully, Hap? " Happy, who has always maintained his boss smiled. Pepper, who was standing by Sally table frowned.

"True, but if you haven't noticed, the workday ends at 6 p.m. instead of 4." Tony came up and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well well Potts. You can't be so cruel. Today I was on 2 meetings. Have pity on me. " But Pepper doesn't catch so easy .

"I think meeting isn't very tedious if you play on mobile on it."

"Cruel girl" and without even turning he went to the door. "Happy. We need to track. So start engines. "He winked and turned to Pepper " New Bugatti can't wait Potts. "

"But Mr. Stark! I thought Happy take me in Armani. I need to pick your new outfits. " He came back from the elevator. Happy who already configured on fun sullenly trudged after him.

"Potts, I need Happy." Looking at Sally, he suddenly smiled. "Sally, call Carter, tell him that my assistant will come, let her pick up new thing. Give her address. Let the record on my account. And I went with Happy. "

And with that, he went back to the elevator. "And Potts! Buy for yourself something sexy! I will take a look "

Pepper looks at Sally, who is already dialed.

"Sally? What is the new thing? What's going on here. "Sally just smiled in response.

"Hi Megan. Tell Carter that Tony's assistant arrives. She needed something to pick up. Yes ... Yes ... You'll see. "

"Sally what's going on?" Sally handed her a piece of paper. "This is address. Carter will tell you everything. Good luck sweetie. "

0000

Coming out of the taxi Pepper saw a two-story building. Once inside she saw blonde with bright pink lips, who was sitting behind a desk.

"Good afternoon. My name is Megan. How can I help you? "Pepper went to the table.

"Um ... hello. My name is Virginia Potts. I'm appointed. " Blonde smiled and dialed the number.

"Mr. Carter, Miss Potts came, she is ... of course " She hung up and smiled at Pepper.

"Mr. Carter will personally meet you"

Almost immediately after these words, from one of the doors came a short middle-aged man in a very expensive suit. Approaching to Pepper he warmly smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Miss Potts. Nice to meet you. Come with me. " By offering her his hand, he walked to the door of the one he just came out. Having come into the office, he asked her to sit down.

"Maybe you want tea or coffee. Megan will bring you some. "All the way Pepper pursued the idea that she doesn't understand something.

"No , thank you Mr. Carter, I don't want to." Man smiled.

"Just Carter. Sally said that Tony asked me to pick up something for you. "Pepper jammed.

"Yes. But I don't understand ... "

"Don't worry I'll help you. What would you like? " Now Pepper totally didn't understand what's happening.

"Small or large? Coupe or SUV? Which brand? Color? "Pepper completely speechless. _" Did we are talking about the car?"_

"S-sorry, I didn't quite understand. Are you talking about the car? "Man smiled even wider.

"Of course," Pepper just sat and looked at him. Her head was whirling a lot of thought. _"Oh my God. Car. Is he going to buy me a car? I will have a car? Is that man really crazy? "_Carter tore her from those thoughts.

"Excuse me miss. Are you all right? "

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Sorry just thinking. "

"So what do you want?" Pepper once again looked at him blankly.

"I don't know . I'm sorry, I don't understand in it. "

"Oh, don't worry. I'll help you. Now let's see what I've got. " After a few minutes he looked up from his computer.

"Miss Potts. How about a Mercedes? R 230 silver. Not too big, not too small. Coupe. I think it will fit you perfectly. I think Tony would enjoy. "

"Uh ... isn't it too expensive? I can have anything simpler. "Carter smiled.

"Tony told me to find you a great car. If he sees that you'll ride on the wreck he would not be pleased" Pepper forced a smile.

"Well, so Mercedes then. "Carter laughed.

"You a very interesting girl Miss Potts. In addition to you, Tony didn't buy a car to his assistants ever. I have one in stock. It will bring in twenty minutes. Are you sure that you don't want coffee? "

0000

Say that Vanessa took the news about car bad, nothing to say. Pepper honestly don't quite understand this strong reaction.

"So the car, right? And what's the next, house? Apartment? "

"Are you in a bad mood? Why are you talking to me like that? When your boyfriends whom you know only a couple of days give you watches for 5000, you don't cause such a violent reaction, " Vanessa slammed cup on the table.

"You've always been against such gifts. And then you take them. This is suggestive V " Pepper abruptly stopped.

"What kind of thoughts? Vanessa, are you overheated in the tanning bed? Don't say anything you will regret later " Vanessa evilly smiled.

" Open your eyes V, this car costs 70 thousand dollars. He bought you, that's all. This man wants to sleep with you and he hopes to do it in such ways. "

These words hit Pepper. It's happened that they fight. Although in recent months they have become quite frequent. Pepper gets used to that sometimes in the fit of anger her friend may tell too much, but this was the first time.

"So that's how you think of me? That I'm selling for 70 thousand dollars. I guess you didn't learn me over the years, right? And are you forget about John? I will never betray him. What's wrong with you? Go to sleep Vanessa , and tomorrow we'll talk. "

At the door to the bathroom Vanessa calls her.

"Sorry V. You know me. Forgive me, please. I don't know why I'm broke. "Pepper turned.

"You know, I don't like to fight. But you've just hurt me Vanessa. We'll talk in the morning. I'm tired and want sleep. "

_It's seems that between Pepper and Vanessa come to head a big quarrel. What do you think?)) As always I welcome your feedback)) It's very important to me and it's my source of inspiration)))Kiss you))Bye))_


	10. Chapter 10

_A new chapter. Frankly, I really enjoyed writing it. Enjoy guys. I hope you like it.)))_

_Also yesterday, I found just a funky text editor. And so I try to fix the errors that were in the previous chapters._

_To be honest, I wanted to thank you so much for the fact that despite my terrible grammar you read this fic. Hopefully now things will be better)))_

**Once again I ask, who are you and why you didn't have any pants on?**

Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes had been the Tony Stark's best friend since college. They studied together at the MIT and since they had a fight because of the attention of the same girl they became best friends. By the way, after that, they vowed that the friend's girl is taboo.

Rhodey belonged to the actions of his friend with far less seriousness than all the others. He knew Tony Stark since he was 16 and was well aware that his friend often acts impulsively and thoughtlessly, but without malice. So when he saw his friend after 6 months he was genuinely happy.

"Plastus, it seems to me, or are you gorged your stomach on the Middle East. Are you military guys not supposed to be pitching? "James Rhodes just laughed.

"Better greeting than from you I'm doesn't hear from anyone, how are you?" And with these words he embraced best friend.

"Everything is fine. How was the flight? I hope the flight attendants were on the level? "

Rhodey patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Kick-ass. One was a redhead. Dude, she has freckles **everywhere**. In the truest sense. "Hearing about freckles Tony Stark immediately recalled his PA.

Pepper Potts. A girl like her, he hadn't met yet. From the moment he saw her, he thought to himself, that it will be his girl. Long red hair. Blue eyes. Pink lips. And her legs. God, legs like that he hadn't met yet. During this year, he often imagined how those legs will be looked around his waist. In the bed. In the car. On the table. On the couch. In the swimming pool. In the bathroom. Everywhere. Tony Stark didn't **want** a woman so much before. Never before looking at the woman, he wanted to have sex with her so much. Yes, his assistant just exuded sexuality. Moreover, sexuality radiate not only her gorgeous body, but oddly enough her brain. This woman was very clever and witty of all that he met. She seemed so easily answered his jokes that sometimes he even lost. Usually he irritated smart women. But not this one. Her mind making him want her even more.

"Hey, dude are you listening to me?" Rhodey for 5 minutes waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yes. I'm sorry. So what's up with her freckles? " Rhodey raised one eyebrow.

"Are you thinking about something else? Or someone? Who is she? "Tony looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Rhodey patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on. You had this kind of look "

"What kind of look?" His friend sighed.

"The look that you have when you want something that you can't get. So, who is she? Did you meet someone who didn't jump in your bed after 5 minutes of the meeting? "At this point, Tony thought it would be nice to punch his friend.

"My new assistant. She's something " Rhodey seemed intrigued.

"Seriously. She has brains? "

"Yes. Brains and sexy legs. "

"Then what's the problem?" Tony sighed.

"The problem is that she dissed me. 5 times. In my opinion my charm doesn't work on her. " Rhodey laughed.

"Ha-ha. I already like her. I want to meet her. I bet you are shocked by that. But dude, I'm going to tell you a secret, sometimes a man meets a girl who doesn't jump at the first call in his bed ? "

"Listen Plastus, come to me. We're gonna have this "buddy talk", okay? " Rhodey slapped friend on the shoulder.

"Ok. Especially since I missed the American drinking. It intrigued me. "

After an hour and 1 bottle of whiskey two best friends drunk to unconsciousness were sitting in the living room of Tony Stark in Malibu.

"And then she just turned and walked away. An ordinary girl from the accounting department shut me up and moved on. "Face of Tony Stark's best friend twisted into a satisfied smile drunk.

"Ohohoh ... now I understand why you hired her. We'll get along with her, I know."Tony playfully slapped friend on the shoulder.

"Hey, hands off. She's mine. Remember what happened to Jill in the first year? Do you want to repeat it " Rhodey continued to smile and poured himself another drink.

"I kick your ass," Tony took from friend bottle.

"Hey, I kick your ass. And I can do it again. Do you want me to make? "

"Hehe, no you're not."

"Yes I am. Rhodey, she has such legs. I haven't seen such. They are so long … and long. The best legs in the world. " Rhodey hiccup.

"Dude. Legs are a plus. "Then drunk but still resolute Tony Stark rose from the sofa and said solemnly.

"I want her. Do you hear me? I want her. Rhodey? " No answer. Turning around Tony Stark saw that his friend is sleeping.

0000

The next morning when Pepper Potts went to the kitchen of her boss she was expecting anything, but not that. She really didn't expect meeting with a strange man without his pants. During the time she worked with Tony Stark, she knew he had a lot of strange things. But such strange…

"Oh, excuse me Miss…"

"Oh my God, who are you?" Pepper Potts's squeak could raise the dead from the grave. James Rhodes was red as a beet.

"Excuse me Miss, I ..."

"I ask again, who are you and why you didn't have any pants on? "

"I Rhodes Miss, James Rhodes I'm Tony's friend, we ..."

"What ...?"

"Yesterday I came from the Middle East. I'm his best friend. " Rhodey swallowed saliva so often that his mouth went dry. "Excuse me ma'am, Miss, excuse me"

Pepper has finally started to understand who this man was.

'' Did you know what I was beginning to think? Why are you walking around here naked? " Her patronizing tone was so amused that Rhodey started relaxing.

"Sorry again. I didn't think that there is someone at this time. "

Pepper pulled her jacket. "Mr. Stark has meeting at 10 o'clock. Since he wouldn't get up by himself, I came to wake him up. Jarvis, tell him that it's time to get up. "

At this point, Rhodey has had time to properly consider her. Of course, he immediately recognized Tony's assistant. Now he knew what exactly his friend had in his mind when he said that she is something.

"Can you get dressed? I've seen enough of you. " Rhodey again stiffened. _"Now I understand why she keeps Tony in line."_

"Sorry."

0000

Half an hour later Tony Stark went to the kitchen still slightly rumpled from sleep. He was wearing sweat pants and T-shirt. He saw his best friend and girl he can't tighten in bed drinking coffee. Seeing as he walks into the kitchen Pepper alarmed.

"You should already be dressed? Meeting in 40 minutes, I ... "Tony put his hand on his head.

"Oh oh oh Pepper easier. I will break my head right now. Slow down please. Can you make me a cup of coffee, please? "

"No, I will not. Today is a very important meeting. Today, people fly in from New York and I must remind you that you have to behave like a good boy until the end of this week. "

Opening the top drawer Tony began to look for a coffee.

"It's my company. I pay money them. So it's not my problem. And stop berating me like a little boy. Although Pepper, you know, I'm not against you to be my mom, "Pepper just rolled her eyes.

"If I were your mom I would pound you every day."

"Oh Potts. You're so cheeky today. I love when you are like this. "

"I will be even more cheeky, if you are will be isn't ready within 15 minutes to leave for a meeting."

"Can you help me prepare? Then it will be much faster, "Pepper with a straight face looking at her diary.

"For 13 minutes, are you still here? Mr. Stark time goes on. ". Seeing his silent friend Tony smiled.

" What Rhodey, did she educate you too? You sit there like a guilty child. "Pepper replied before him.

" Your friend and I had an interesting meeting." Tony sends to Rhodey a glance question. To which he replied, just as silently.

"Mr. Stark , 10 minutes."

"She's a cutie, huh?" Pepper began to lose patience.

"Mr. Stark!"

"I'm going, I'm going, why are you yelling at me so much?" With that, his best friend ran down the stairs.

Watch this girl Rhodey understand. She is really something. If Tony wants to get her, he'll have to try harder.

_As always, I welcome your feedback)) Kiss you)) Bye)))_


	11. Chapter 11

_So guys, I give you a new chapter. I'm a little late with an update, I'm sorry. But it is quite large))Enjoy)))_

August 1, 2001

"Hello," Pepper Potts wandered near the stand in the Chanel store. Today was her first day off in last 2 weeks, so she gladly agreed to go shopping with Talia Salaam. Although she's more watched than bought. Talia so enthusiastically bought up everything, so Pepper frankly amused watching her. The phone rang just at the moment when she considered simply stunning shoes.

"This is Miss Pepper Potts if I'm not mistaken?"

_"I want these shoes! I'm having 4 pairs this month, but I want it"_ Pepper beckoned consultant and gave him a sign to bring a pair to try on.

"No, you're not wrong. How can I help you? "At the other end of the phone spoke a pleasant male voice.

"My name is Thomas Stone. I'm running the Empire club "

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stone"

"Miss Potts August 18 will be the 30 anniversary of our club and we would like to invite Mr. Stark on holiday in honor of the event. He is our honorary member, and we hope that he accepts our invitation. "

Wearing a shoe on her left foot Pepper begin try on right.

"Mr. Stone, I will give your invitation to Mr. Stark and when he'll give me the answer I will call you back."

"Thank you Miss. You can call any time, I will be glad hear you "

"Goodbye Mr. Stone"

"How do you think, it's not too conservative? I think we still need to search. "Pepper turned around and saw Talia, she wore a beige suit with a skirt to the knee. One of the classic costumes of the fashion house Chanel.

"It's perfect." Talia critical look in the mirror and lifted her skirt a little higher.

"If the skirt was shorter by only 5 centimeters." Wearing shoes Pepper went to stand next to her and looked at their reflection in a mirror.

"You're going to see president, not in a nightclub. And don't you remember? You're from the east? Or not? " Talia gave her a look.

"Well thanks God Hani doesn't require me to wear a headscarf. In our family, all the women wear it. Of course besides the wives of officials. Plus I will be for 3 months with all these pompous princesses. I don't want to go there. They are clinging to me at every opportunity they had. "Pepper looked at her friend and smiled.

"When your husband is a member of the royal family want you or not, but you must tolerate them."

"I am comforted only by thought that I'd see them only 3 months in a year. You should buy these shoes! "Pepper smiled.

"And you should buy this suit. Jimmy, I'll take the shoes, and Miss Talia the suit. Wrap it until she changed her mind. "And winking at her friend Pepper pushed her into the fitting room.

After half a year of their acquaintance with Talia Salaam they became close friends. They often met at parties, besides her husband was one of the best friends of her boss. Talia was very open, fun and cheerful person. Pepper repeatedly caught herself thinking that they are almost similar with Vanessa, but despite this they are almost instantly hit it off. And if frankness and sharpness of Vanessa often irritated Pepper. With the Talia it was the opposite. After they pay off in Chanel friends continue their raid on shops.

"I want to go at Tiffany's, are you going?"

"Talia you were there three times in the last week. Do they have something else that you haven't bought yet? " Talia handed her bags to the driver.

"They have a new collection of watches. Also, I love jewelry. We Oriental women like it. Who called you? "

"Manager of Empire club. He invited Mr. Stark at the anniversary. " Talia bought two bottles of water and handed one to her. August in this year was unusually hot, and even though today she wore a light tunic, Pepper gratefully took the water from her friend. Talia assumed her face with the irritated.

"Pepper please, don't call him Mr. Stark, you can call him Tony. I know you're super professional and all that, but I'm crazy when you call him like that. I must ask Hani, they invited him or not. " Pepper took a sip of water.

"What's with this Empire?" Talia stared at her.

"You don't know?" Pepper raised her eyebrows.

" Empire club is a very privileged men's club. Soul Scott opened it about 10 years ago. You haven't met with him? ' Pepper is trying to remember someone named Saul, but she couldn't.

"He's 65. I think he's been married about five times. "

"Uh ... no, I don't remember him."

"He was Tony's father's friend. Obadiah isn't like him. He is Tony's godfather. "Pepper opened the door to the Tiffany store. "So what's up with this Empire? " Talia began to consider watches.

"Oh. Well, as I said Empire is a very closed place. The invitation to become its member is very serious. The members of this club are the richest people in the country. It's arranged one once in a month. Only God knows what our rich and powerful men doing there . Hani never said it to me. Women are not allowed there. Never, under any circumstances. In my opinion this is nonsense, don't you think? " Pepper laid a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Never? At all ? " Talia beckoned gesture to seller.

"Get me this, please," she turned and looked at Pepper "That's it. Never. I'm telling you, Hani never said to me what happen there. He says that it's just a men's club. According to him, they're drinking whiskey, brandy, playing cards and conclude unspoken agreements. In general, he says, that they have a rest from the women there. If you must know, I hate this place. It annoys me that my husband doing there only God knows what and don't tell me. If it's possible, I try to limit his presence there. "

0000

August 18, 2001

"Do you like this place? We can go somewhere else if you want, " Pepper smiled and squeezed the hand of her companion. " It's wonderful here, John . I want to visit this place a long time. "

John Ferris. They dated about 6 months. He was 28 and he was a surgeon . John graduated Harvard and he was one of the typical representatives of the graduates of the Ivy League . The tall blonde with gray eyes attracted to girls at first sight. However, despite this , he did not take it like granted and not boast about it to everyone. John looked like one of those gentlemens about whom the girls are used to reading in women's novels such as Gone with the Wind . Always with a perfect hairstyle and mannerisms . He always was polite and attentive.

"What you will order ? " Pepper looked at the menu.

"I would have ordered the pasta. And you? "

"I'll be the same thing as you. I am very glad that I finally managed to snatch you from the clutches of your boss . I ... " At that moment the Pepper's phone rang . She looked at the screen of the phone . Tony Stark. She gives to John guilty glance. Whispering, "I'm sorry ," she picked up the phone .

"Hello " On the other side were some knocks and it seems something has fallen .

" Pepper. Damn . Wait a minute. Dummy I told you to put away everything . Where are my black pants ? I can not find them, " Pepper smiled at John.

"They're in your dressing room. Where else would they be? " Knock again .

"I understand that, but where? On what shelf? "

"Ask Jarvis . I am sure that he will give you more accurate information. I do not know where they are. "

" I thought you knew everything ? " Pepper looked at John.

" As you can see , not all . Mr. Stark, I'm very busy. Do you have anything else? " Again, the sound and shallow curse.

"What did you say? "

"I said that I had an important meeting . "

" Date? "

" It's none of your business . I have the day off , have you forgotten? " Knock again

" God, what there knocking all the time? "

"Like I said , I can't find my pants . Oh… here they are. Okay Potts. I call you back later. " Pepper frowned. "What .. " But he hung up. Looking at John , she saw that he was unhappy .

" I'm sorry. He can't find his pants . " John raised his eyebrows in surprise .

"Pants ? And so he calls you for it? Very interesting. "

"John . "

"What? I don't like it . I think you could find a better job than to fulfill the whim of a spoiled billionaire " Pepper gave him a look.

"I didn't fulfill his every whim. Besides, I like my job . Do you think Alicia takes your whims ? " John called the waiter .

"No. And what about Alicia ? "

" She's your assistant, isn't she ? " The waiter came to their table . John made the order and returned to the conversation. "She's my assistant , but I don't ask her where my pants "

"He's very eccentric. That's it. All people have their strangeness. " John smoothed his hair.

"I just want to spend more time with you . That's it. Today is just one of those days . So let's not talk about it "

After exactly 30 minutes, Pepper's phone rang again .

" Hello? "

"I can't find Jaeger " John looked up from his meal .

" It's in a box in the closet . "

" It's not there . "

"Then It's there where you left it' Pepper began to get angry. She tried to control her tone, but she could not. Tony Stark could be very annoying when he wanted it.

"I 'm distracting you " Pepper sighed .

" I'm told you that I have a meeting " Something knocked again .

"I'm sorry Potts. I will not distract you . Or your kid decides that I want to discourage you. Enjoy it. " Again knock. Pepper began to torment by conscience .

"You all right there ? " Rumble .

" Yes, everything is fine. Enjoy it. " And he hung up.

"What he can't find now ? "

" Stop it. I want to spend time with you, and not to talk about my boss. All right ? "

0000

The dinner was excellent. The pair left the restaurant , it was cold on the street so John threw his jacket on Pepper shoulders.

"You know, you had to dress warmly " Pepper smiled and held him tighter . She turned her head and looked at him. "Why? Otherwise, would you hug me like this ? "He looked down at her and ran a finger down her cheek .

"Always. Will you stay with me tonight ? " He bent his head and kissed her. Her hands slid around his neck and she kissed him back. Her relationship with John was not passionate as with the other guys. They did not have sex in the car or on the kitchen table . And Pepper did not require it of him . She knew that John was just not that type of men . But despite this, she could easily imagine him as her husband , the father of her children. He just gave her a sense of stability. That's what she lacked in her life .

And then the phone rang. Tearing himself away from her, he frowned.

"I hope very much that this is not your boss " Pepper took the phone from her purse _" Happy ? "_

" Hello? "

" Potts. Where are you? " Pepper stiffened instantly.

"I'm on a date. What happened ? " She clearly heard that someone was beeping . Apparently Hogan doesn't follow the rules .

" Can you call the manager of Empair ? Tell him that I would come ? "

" Happy that happens? " Hogan was very serious. It was a rarity.

" Soul called. Boss has done something there. He was a little drunk, and he should pick up "

"So you are going to say that he drunk as hell, eh? "

"Yes. It seems Soul said something about a fight or something. " Pepper gets cold. _"If tomorrow it will get in the papers? "_

"I am at this new restaurant in Santa Monica. Take me . I will go with you. " Happy laughs.

" Women are not allowed in Empair. Do you think this is the first time? I 'll takes care of it without you. "

"And if there will be press. Will you talk to them? Quickly come here " Happy grunted , but he answered . "I will be there in 10 minutes "

Hanging up Pepper puts the phone in her purse. She tried to defuse the situation .

"You see, I do not just seeking pants " But John did not appreciate the joke.

"I see . I thought we had a date. " Pepper blame touched his shoulder . As far as she wanted to stay , she knew that her boss can mess things up even more than it is now .

"I'm sorry dear, but I must go . Otherwise, tomorrow will be even worse than now. Forgive me please " She kissed him again ," I promise you we will continue the next time , " John kissed her again .

"I remind you that later "

They were interrupted by the headlights of the black Mercedes . Pepper looked at the car and smiled at her boyfriend.

"You are a miracle. Thank you for it , " He patted her on the cheek.

"Go . Escape for his ass "

0000

Empair was a huge mansion 20s . In truth , when Pepper decided to go with Happy she forgot that Talia had told her that women are not allowed in the club. But as soon as they arrived to the gate she immediately reminded that .

"I'm sorry Happy . Mr. Soul has warned us that you were coming , but she can't be here . You know it "

"I know Bob . But you will have to tell that to her by yourself. " Pepper leaned toward the window.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to pass. I'm Mr. Stark's assistant, I ... "But Bob brazenly interrupted her .

"Miss , even if you're the Queen Elizabeth , you can't be here . You will have to wait here , " Happy turned to her.

"I told you " She did not pay attention to him.

"Listen Bob , or whatever your name is . I lost a date. I know that women can't be here , but this is my job , I have to execute it as well as you do yours "

Happy glanced at her. "Why aren't you being so sweet to me? Instead of this you call me a jerk. "

Pepper shot him a look.

" Shut up, Happy . You will joking later "

"Bob ,you will give me to come inside, so you better do it now. Or you'll regret it " Happy winked to guard.

" She threatened me like that too ." And then he got hit on the arm.

" Hogan, don't make me angry . " Hogan looked at her.

" Pepper get out . I 'll get him by myself . " But she has not been stopped like that. She lost her date , she lost her sex , which was infrequent. And she did all this for nothing ?

"I will not get out . If you have not let us in I 'll call Mr. Salaam . I hope you know who is this? " It was not a very good argument , but it was worth a try .

"Mr. Salaam is not here today . But it would not help you my dear, Mr. Soul only one who makes the decisions here "

"So I'll call to Mr. Saul. And when you're laid off you'll remember me. " At this moment, Bob's radio hissed . Happy turned to her and whispered .

" Pepper why you do such tantrum? I could pick up him by myself , " Pepper was so tense that even did not notice that Happy called her by name. She wanted to answer, but she heard that Bob chickpeas .

"Mr. Soul , it's not my fault. It's Mr. Stark's assistant , she requires to let her inside. I told her that ... yes sir" Pepper and Happy looked at each other . "Okay sir" Bob turned to guard. " Marcus , open the gate . Miss Potts, have an enjoyable evening . I apologize to you " dumbfounded Pepper could only squeeze a nod . _"Where from this Soul knows me ?"_

After driving up to the house , they got out. At the entrance stood a few men. When they saw her, they were numb . On their faces was evident that they were shocked. Perhaps there really has never been women before.

In the main lobby, they saw an old man . He was dressed in an expensive suit. On his hand was a gold Rolex . Behind him stood an imposing guard . As soon as they came , he looked at Pepper and said .

"Miss Potts , I'm Soul Scott . I am very pleased to meet you " He kissed her hand. All this time he did not take his eyes off her .

" Me too, Mr. Scott . Sorry for that little performance at the gates " He smiled

"It's just Soul. It's useful to give to my boys a little work out . You are very strong " Pepper smiled . She liked this man.

"Do not worry . We won't stay here for a long time. " He squeezed her hand loosely .

" Oh, I'm not worried. In the morning, all of Los Angeles will know what you literally starve my club"

"I do not want to do that. I have heard that women are not allowed here . But it's my job , I hope you will understand me. " His eyebrows shot up.

" Tony's previous assistants did not consider such a walk like their work "

"I'm not same as the previous " He smiled again and still looking at her.

" I do understand that. Come on . He drank too much. And already lost to Justin Hammer 3 million . I am a loving godfather , I think that's enough. "

Soul greatly downplayed saying that Tony Stark drank too much. He was drunk as a rail car. During this year Pepper saw him drunk but never like this . He was sitting at a card table , and obviously going to make a nonsense. He sipped his whiskey and turned to them.

" Soul , there you are ? You would have missed as I leave the Hammer without panties ... " He saw at her and smiled one of those smirks , which annoyed her more than anything .

" Potts , the light of my soul. You came to pick me up. Am I dreaming or not? " While that he theatrically put one hand on his chest and another splashed whiskey on a passing waiter.

"Sorry buddy, but look how sexy she is . Hepster , and you're here too . I'm flattered , " Pepper and Happy looked at each other . Happy understood it without words.

" Have pity on him , Boss. Maybe you continue another time " But Stark was drunk anyway . He is only waving a hand at Happy and continued like before.

"Another 2,000,000 . What do you say Hammer ?" A man who was sitting in front of Pepper's boss and which was clearly much more sober than him smiled with a sly smile, it is no doubt that he knew what was happening, but did not think to stop . "I agree "  
"We must do something"

"Mr. Stark, you will have a meeting tomorrow . You want to miss it ? " He turned and bleary looked bleary at her.

"Try better Potts. Can you kiss me? Open cards Hammer. " Pepper came up to him and said calmly as possible .

"This is a very important meeting . Very " She spoke with such pressure that he turned his head . All the men who were standing around the table watched the scene with interest.

"Very ? "

" Very "

" Okay, then. Are you heard guys, I'm going to important meetings , " He got up from the table and walked over to her . "Especially if my Pepper Potts directly asked me that " He was very close. At this point, Pepper did not care that he said in front of everyone "My" . She worried of look with which he gazed at her. Perhaps under this look steel was melted. On her back goose bumps. John had never looked at her like that. This look frightened her . She heard how dealer said.

"Mr. Stark, you don't allow to get up from the table ," He still was looking at her. " I'll pass . Let the Hammer buy teeth to his grandmother "

_" Pepper grip on yourself . What's wrong with you. "_ But Happy was there in time. He clapped him on the shoulder.

" We have go to Boss . Important meeting , remember? " Tony mumbled something .

Going to the Mercedes, he opened the back door and pushed Tony into the seat .

" Pepper , you'd better sit down in advance. He will sleep " She looked up from the car and looked at Tony.

"You know, perhaps I 'll sit back . He may throw up " Happy nodded .

As soon as she sat on the back seat Tony immediately laid his head on her lap. He buried his head into her stomach and grunted loudly . Within minutes he was snoring . His heavy breathing pleasantly tickled her stomach under the thin cloth dresses and Pepper diligently as possible tries not pay attention to it. Happy looked in the rearview mirror.

"Thank you," Pepper smiled in surprise .

"For what? "

" For helping me to take him out of there . I could not do that by myself. "

" Not at all ," Happy scratched his head absently .

"Look I'm sorry . I know all this time I was an asshole , and we were not able to get to know each other better . Believe me I'm not always such a jerk . To be honest , I thought you would not last in a week . " Tony grunted something again .

" I'm sorry too Happy. I can't danger to you with pepper spray" he laughed .

"No, you're good . It was fun actually " He looked again in the mirror.

"It means the peace? "

"Peace. Could you open the window? I can suffocate here . " He pressed the button.

"Yes . Boss went through a little bit today. So where do you want to go? "

After 30 minutes they were in the house on Wiltshire Boulevard. Pepper gently lifts her boss head and put it on the seat and stepped out of the car .

"Are you sure that you can handle it by yourself ? " Happy turned to the car from which it clearly came snoring.

" It's fine. It's isn't the first time. Thanks Pepper. And by the way, your boyfriend is good " She slapped him on the shoulder

" Shut up " And with that, she went to the door. Happy walked to the car. "Goodbye Pepper "

"Goodbye"

_What do you think? As always, I welcome your feedback))) Kiss you)) Bye)))_


	12. Beta reader

_**Hi guys ) ) Unfortunately this is not a new chapter. By the way I've almost finished it , and it turned out even more big than the previous one ) * But it's not about that. Recently I started to think more about that I need a beta reader . I'm not bad speak English, but still not that good to the mark to present you the story . My main goal is to let you enjoy reading my fic . And I objective understand that my grammatical errors do not help in that . So if anyone has the desire to work I would be very happy . If someone is interested in this idea, please contact me in private messages or in feedback))))**_

_**The chapter will be posted by the end of the week. I kiss you guys ))) See you soon))**_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hi guys))) I'm sorry it took so long)) study study and study again)) I tried as I could) Сhapter was a very big so I decided to split it into two parts))It's the first one so enjoy))) I decided to add a bit of drama)_

February 14, 2002

Valentine's Day . Virginia Potts has never had a special feeling for this holiday. In fact, she never thought about this day as a holiday . Just another day when couples have a reason to give each other senseless and stupid gifts and have sex . Virginia Potts believed that you do not need a special day to do all these steps. If you really love a person, then you will not wait for February 14 to give him or her something nice . So she treated this holiday with the cherished skepticism. Perhaps her attitude change if her boyfriend was in the city on that day. But John went to a conference in New York and planned to return just in a week . And despite the fact that in the morning at the door of their apartment for her was waiting a huge bouquet of roses , Pepper thoughts didn't change.

When Pepper is entered into the apartment she bunch with Vanessa . A crack in their relationship in recent months has not diminished but rather increased. Pepper less and less being able to hide the fact that some of the actions of her friend frankly annoying her. And things that attracted her before , gradually disappeared . Pepper is increasingly spending time with the Talia. And if we admit honestly , work on Tony Stark took away almost all of her free time . Her soured relations with Vanessa is very upset Pepper , she truly loved her friend and was not going to give up on her.

" Good morning. How did you sleep? " Vanessa went to the coffee machine and pressed the button.

" Not very good, V. Very beautiful flowers. John has good taste. " Pepper looked at the bouquet and tried to decide what kind of a vase to put it in .

"He's fine "

" Bouquet or John ? "

"Both . Listen , I would like to offer you something . " Vanessa turned to her .

" What's that? " Pepper put flowers on the table.

"I see that you often in a bad mood . Hmm ... and I know how much you love a party. " Vanessa gave her a concerned look

" My boss is having a party today. To celebrate Valentine's Day . It will be in his house. I will need to keep track of everything and if you're not busy I invite you to come with me . Perhaps with you I can not go crazy. What do you say ? " Vanessa stared at her for a few seconds.

"Of course . If you're asking me . " Pepper smiled at her .

" Fine. Happy will drive us on 10 . And I need to go , still need to call in a few places . "

000

Tony Stark just loved Valentine's Day . His love of this holiday was not associated with flowers or silly postcards. Sex . Sex attracted him in this celebration . In his 30 years he has spent enough Valentine's Days and it must be said that each of these days was memorable for him . When he was 16 , he lost his virginity that day . At age 18, he first tried a threesome . At 23 he was able to sleep with 5 girls in one night . Each subsequent Valentine's Days , he successfully increased his record. Now he longed for the experiments.

" Pepper ... Pepper. Did you say Hef to take that brunette from the cover of January ? "

Pepper sweetly smiled to caterer , who was clearly shocked. One of the traits of the character of Tony Stark was that if he did not hear the answer right now , he'll go and ask you that question all day long. Going into his huge kitchen, he opened the fridge and repeated his question .

" Did you say Hef to take that brunette from the cover of January ? " Pepper carefully studied the list of drinks.

"Mary , you need to add another box of Moet . Just in case ? " She heard that her boss came up behind her.

" Did you say Hef to take that brunette ... " but Pepper did not let him finish .

" Yes I am . He replied that she was married on last week " Holding out a bag of chips , he chuckled .

" Really? Oh. Although it is clear. She has such big a bum ... "

"Yes, but you will not have it . " She looked with contempt on chips, and continued to read the list .

"Then tell him to take that girl from the cover of August. "

"What if you solve this problem by your own ?" He took out another pack .

" Can you just ask Happy or Hani , uh ? Thank you Mary . " Sending vendor , she turned to her boss .

" Hani , are you serious ? Talia to cut me into pieces " He narrowed his eyes playfully . "You want to get rid of me , honey? That's right , because we do not have the marriage contract. " Pepper opened the diary .

" Yeah, if I wanted to get rid of you I would have done it last week when you went for a drive on a water bike and forgot to refill it. I would have left you there and not riding for you on the boat. " Right from her ear crunching potato chips .

"You have left me there to die ? " His whisper was so soft and sensual that she unwittingly went goose bumps on the back .

"Uh-huh . But I'm didn't that"

"Of course , because you're secretly adore me . Let's go back to the brunette . " Pepper sighed loudly

" I'm not going to call Hef. By the way, at the party tonight will be my friend , so ... "he turned around sharply .

"Yes ? Is she a brunette ? " Pepper took chips out of his hands and thrown out in the trash.

"Mr. Stark, you will be curtailed from chips stomach soon. Don't you eat normal food ? " She does not want to her boss seriously interested in Vanessa . She obviously wanted to change the subject , and he noticed it . He pointed to trash.

"That was my favorite. And I will not eat broccoli if you call it a normal meal. Men need holestirin . So is she a brunette ? "

"Yes . But you will not dare to approach her . She's my friend and I do not want to find her in your bed tomorrow , you got that? " He got peanut butter.

" I can not guarantee that Potts. What if I suddenly fall in love with her , hmm? You're going to deny my feelings for her? I told you to call me Tony , I indulged you the first few months, but Mr. Stark is beginning to irritate me . " Thundered spoon.

"I said no , you can fall in love with someone else, forget about my friend . " And she went to the door.

"Hey Pepper , and what about Mr. Stark? You're always going away from the conversation, my dear. "

" Put the peanut butter in the fridge. "

0000

"So all this is your work? " Vanessa was looking around . Pepper went to the bar and poured herself and her friend Martini . Everywhere there was music and a crowd of people. She looked up the stairs and saw that Tony Stark was coming down to the guests . His shirt was already wrinkled and he buttoned cuffs on the sleeves . This meant that in the bedroom was lying a girl . And in the best case, she was there alone.

"No, it did the designer who hates me. On my first day I said to him all that I think of him and since then he does everything to spite me " Vanessa took a martini and smiled.

"It looks like he likes just a little more of everything" Pepper understandingly nodded . Then around her waist wrapped tanned man's hand , while the other snatched martini from her. It was Tony.

"Hi Potts. Did you see the Rhodey, I found a girl for him , " trying as unobtrusively as possible to dodge his hands , which lying much lower than it necessary, she walked over the bar and began to make a martini for yourself .

"Mr. Stark, he will sort it without your help. He came with a blonde. So he is okay . "

"Then I'm calm for him. The guy needs to relax . " He turned his head and saw Vanessa .

"Hi . "

"Hi . " Tony turned his head to Pepper. She nodded .

" Ahhh ... so you're Pepper 's best friend to which I am not allowed to approach . I'm Tony Stark. Do you like my party? " Vanessa smiled at him.

"You have a lot of fun Mr. Stark ... "

"Tony"

" You have a lot of fun, Tony. " He slowly ogled her and smiled.

"I'm happy " He turned his head to Pepper. "You did not say that she is so sexy "

"I hope you remember our morning conversation on jet skis ?" He raised his hands defensively .

"See Vanessa, Potts forbade me to approach you. I do not risk angering her "and winking at them. He started down the stairs.

" Enjoy , ladies . I saw my number 3 for today " Vanessa turned her head . Pepper smiled and took a sip martini.

"He's cute , right? "

000

February 15, 2002

"Yes Harry , you guys are beyond praise. Everything sparkles here . Thank you very much" Pepper puts phone in the bag and went to the kitchen .

" Jarvis , have you seen my car keys? Yesterday there were so many people, I can not found them . "

"They are in the Mr. Stark bedroom , Miss . On shelf with shirts . Yesterday, you helped him to choose a shirt and left them there . Third Regiment ,Miss " Pepper climbed to the second floor. How could she forget them there. Although Tony Stark knows how to confuse, it's not surprising. Going up to the bedroom door of her boss , she stopped. Certainly since last night there was someone there .

" Jarvis, is anybody there? "

"Yes, Miss . A friend of Mr. Stark number 7 from last night. You want me to call Sam as usual? "

"Yes, thank you. "

Pepper sighed . Number 7. When she was leaving yesterday , there were 4 . When he had time ? Although she did not even want to think about it. Initially , rich sexual life of her boss shocked her . But over time, she learned to more subdued responses. After all , it's her job . Although sometimes she wondered , did these girls do not have any self-respect? After all , everyone around knew that he was not monogamous type . At all.

Opening the door, she saw that the bed is empty. Perhaps another Barbie had been already up , as in the bathroom came the sound of water. The sheets were rumpled . On the telescope , which stood near the window, hung shirt . In which yesterday was on her boss . Yesterday this huge bed was visited by 7 girls , it was evident by an open pack of condoms which lay on the bedside table .

_" At least he is protecting "_

The setting was the same as 4-5 times per week. Nothing new . Except for one . The girl that came out of the shower.

_What do you say? Do you have any idea who came out of the shower? I welcome your feedback and comments))) love you)) Bye )))_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hi guys)) I know I'm terrible)) I'm sorry that I forced you to wait so long)) This is a continuation of the previous chapter)) It seems Pepper reached the limit)))What to say, Tony can be a real freak sometimes)) Enjoy)))_

" V? "

Pepper froze. At that moment she heard a voice in her head spun only one thought . _"There is . No. No. This can't be true. It's not her. "_ Blood was running through her body with such speed. She had a headache . Why did she do it?

" V? " Pepper turned so sharply that threw a bottle of water that was on the dresser.

" Vanessa , what are you doing here ? " Vanessa looked at her like an idiot . She tightened the towel and went to her dress , which was lying on the floor. Pepper turned and watched her eyes.

"I spent the night here . I'm sorry. " Pepper still could not believe his eyes.

"What you mean here ? " Vanessa buttoned dress.

"Here . In this room. Sorry V , I drank too much. Everything happened by itself . I do not plan to tell you this . But since you saw me , then I'm not going to make excuses " Vanessa's face expressed nothing but indifference . Pepper's mouth was dry . She could not believe her best friend was sleeping with her boss

" You ... you ... "

"Yes V, I've slept with him. Are you arranged me to interrogation? " Her tone was a sharp .

"Why did you do that ? " She smiled .

" Because I want it . I do not have to report to you. " Never before in her life Pepper was so angry .

" So are you in love or what? " Vanessa laughed .

"Oh God, what ? Of course not. We ... " Further conversation was interrupted Jarvis .

"Miss Potts , sorry to interrupt, but Sam is here. And Mr. Stark asked you to come down , " Pepper looked up at the ceiling. Vanessa silently looked down and went to the door. As if she was in prostrate Pepper heard footsteps behind her.

" Jay, where is Pepper ? I have to talk to her , I ... Pep ? "

Tony walked into the room and saw her standing and looking at the bed. _"Devil . Why she hadn't gone before Pepper came? We're agreed that . "_

" Pepper. I thought you were ... "

"You think I do not know that you slept with my best friend ? " She turned her face to him .

On Her face was a look that Tony was most afraid to see. When he woke up this morning and saw her friend , he was in shock. Yesterday he had a lot to drink. He vaguely remembered everything that happened after 3 a.m. In truth , he hoped that all is going to be all right . But now, looking at her face , he realized his mistake .

" Look, I'm sorry. I do not know how it happened . I drank a lot and it seems she too. It was not on purpose "

She just stood there looking at him . _" Lord, is for this man there is nothing sacred ? I'm like the last cleaning lady to clean up after him his shit . Lord, I buy condoms for him . Oh God what the hell I put up with it ? And Vanessa , how could she do this to me? I have shared everything with her. I told her how I get rid of his whores every morning. And she did it with me . I need to get out of here . Right now . "_

" Pepper , you hear me ? Pep ... "

"I do not want to talk about it. I need to go home. Remove all here by yourself. "

She walked past him as quickly as allowed her shoes and skirt .

000

" Pepper , are you all right? " Happy looked at her in the rearview mirror .

" Pepper ? "

She pulled away from the window and looked at him. She tried to smile , but the smile was not very fun .

"All right Hap , we were not going to the office . I need to go home. " Happy concerned at her.

"You're so pale . You have no pain ? "

"She shake her head slightly . I'll drink a pill and let it be. " They stopped at a traffic light . Happy turned to her entire body.

" Are you sure? I can take you to the hospital. " Pepper smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

" It's okay , really. Do not be a mommy , all right? "

When she entered the apartment she saw that Vanessa does yoga . She was so calm. The impression that all of this didn't happen.

"You're home early . "

"I decided we needed to talk about something"

" What's that? "

" I do not know . You slept with my boss . Do not you think of that? " Vanessa stood up and gathered yoga mat.

"Listen . I have already said everything . I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say ? "

" Why did you do it ? "

" Because I want to. I wanted to have sex with him . And I 'll tell you that sex was one of the best. Why do you care about this V? You're not my mother . And he is not your boyfriend , you forgot ? You just work together! "

Pepper was dumbfounded . For the first time in her life she totally confused. The last time she felt like that in the day when she arrived in Los Angeles .

" That's it . He's my boss . Maybe he does not care . But I do. He's not my boyfriend . And if I had slept with Richard ? He is also not your boyfriend anymore," Vanessa laughed and went into the kitchen .

"Oh please. I would not say a word to you .You're Just overreacting. "

"I'm overreacting . No Vanessa , I'm just thinking about the feelings of other people sometimes , but you think only about yourself . You did not think how I will be looking like. You just wanted to have sex and spit on it. He did not have to listen to me . But I thought you are my best friend. " Vanessa laughed.

" Ahah . The best ? No need lies to me V. You never think like that . You know what I think? You're just jealous. It's not me , it's him . You work with him for 2 years and for some reason decided that he your property. "

" Vanessa you are talking nonsense. I do not want to hear it , " Pepper began to walk toward the door, but Vanessa could not stop .

"No . You hear me out ! Yesterday I was there, I saw how you talk to him . I saw the way all these people talk to you. You behave as if you're his wife . Wake up V . " She came up to her and snapped her fingers in front of her face ," He just wanted to sleep with you . And when he realized that you just ice queen , began to take you for granted . You are no one for him, just servants ! So you get rid of all his women. So he slept with me . He just spit at you. You're doing all the dirty work for him , but that's it. He ended play with you and when he get tired of you , he will get rid of you like from all the rest and forget about you in a week! "

Pepper hardly recognizes the woman standing in front of her . It was not her friend. It was envious , angry at the whole world bitch. She spit out the words like a poison . At this point, in Pepper something shifted . Instantly missing girl who was trying to give an excuse, trying to figure out what was wrong. Tried to understand what she has done to her friend, who now says all that crap. She waved a hand that was near her face and looked at Vanessa with icy stare .

" No Vanessa . It is not with me he slept and in the morning did not even look at me. It's not me he left as you say in the care of servants . It's not me, he used as a rag and then kicked as not the right thing. That's you. It is with you, he did it. And you know why ? Because he's got hundreds girls like you . I doubt he'll remember your name tomorrow . And if you're a soothing yourself because you wanted to do it, I will not argue. But we both know that he kicked you out like borrowed thing. And if it calms you , spit your poison, I do not care . You can drown in it. " Pepper once again looked at her and turned to the door .

"I 'll send Happy for my stuff "

000

February 16, 2002

" Good morning, Mr. Stark "

" Good morning sir "

" Good morning, Mr. Stark "

Tony Stark was walking down the hall to a conference room. He rarely appeared in the office and even more rarely appeared in such meetings. Over the last 2 years everyone knew that the only person who could get him to come to the office for any reason was Pepper Potts. Therefore, when at 2 pm the staff saw the CEO, who was walking down the hall all thought was that it was a merit of Miss Potts. And it was really her merit , though not quite in the sense that they thought . No one knew that Tony Stark felt sorry for her and so wanted to apologize for what a pig he was. Tony walked down the corridor and completely oblivious to the fact that people greeted him . All the previous evening he pondered how to apologize to her . First , he bought her a new car. Secondly , he was going to race her wage . The third is to say once again how he's sorry . And fourth ... This item he had not come up yet , so it was busy at a time . Maybe he finally came up with it if I had not met Adam Richardson from Human Resources.

" Tony , you've already decided who you want now ? " Tony did not even turn his head in his direction.

" I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy old boy. Let's talk some other time. "

"I understand you're upset . Pepper was good, but it all ends "

" What? "

"It was a shock for all of us. Bess thinks that she is getting married or something like that. You do not know ? "

Tony laughed.

"I have not heard that from . Where from such thoughts , old man? " Adam laughed with him.

" I do not know . And why else she should gave statement "

"What I'm sorry ? What statement? "

"The statement of resignation. How did you let her go ? I ... " Tony stopped so abruptly that the secretary, who was carrying coffee broke the cup. Bess Morton puts her head up from the computer . 6 floor plunged into total silence . Tony slowly turned and looked at the poor Adam, who began to understand what he said the wrong thing .

"What did you say? "

"I ... I ... I " Adam is completely taken aback by this reaction , and began to stammer .

" Instant replay . I have not heard you . " Tony 's eyes flashed lightning. No one in the office had not seen him like this.

" Say " Tony 's voice was quiet , but that inspired more fear .

" Tony" It was Sally . " Tony ! "

"What? " He snapped . "Where is she? "

" Tony ... "

"I'm asked where is she? " Sally pointed to the office.

Tony literally flew past Bess Morton and slammed the door to the office . Pepper was sitting at his desk and looked up sharply .

" Boss, are you okay? I ... " Tony 's head snapped around .

" Shut the door outside! " Happy looked at Pepper and closed door only when she nodded.

"You're quitting ?" He tried to stay calm.

"Yes . I decided this work is not for me. " He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ? And you knew it only after 2 years ? "

"Unfortunately "

" And you've forgotten to inform your boss "

"My boss not much worried about things , so it was not necessary "

"And what that means?"

"Mr. Stark, you know why I did it. "

Tony poured himself a whiskey and drank it in one gulp.

"It's because of your friend. I'm sorry. If it helps I'm sorry again "

Pepper got up from the table.

"I asked to you . I asked , and you promised me . My advice for the future Mr Stark, do not promise what you aren't going to do " Tony poured himself another whiskey.

"Well Potts, what do you want ? What do I need to do is to cover up it . "She smiled .

'Nothing'

" I'll raise your salary . "

"I said . It does not help Mr. Stark. "

"Twice . " She just looked at him, " Three times ? 4 times ? Okay Potts do it for me a little easier. At 5 times ? I can go on like this forever . "

_"He really does not understand. "_

" Okay , how about a new car ? To be honest , I've already bought it. No ? Okay,I'm try it again , " he smiled that boyish smile that hardly saw " Pep Seriously , I'll do whatever you want. Why do not you go away on vacation? At 2 weeks , or better for a month. You're on. "

She turned and walked toward the door.

" Pep . I do not know why you're angry . Just tell me. " She turned.

" I'm tired Tony ! That's it! You think I have no self-respect! All I do, is cleaning for you your shit Tony . I have never complained about anything. I take your antics with considerable irony . I'm not complaining , that sometimes I have to get up at 3 in the morning and take you out of the area . I'm not complaining that I have to leave my date and take your drunk ass out of nightclubs. I did not complain at that . Any other girl would send you to hell, but I did not. Because I understand that it is my job . The only thing I ask is respect for me . I only asked for one. Do not touch my friend . All jump into your bed . You can get any . Why, why is it needed ? What kind of a man are you? You do not think about others , Tony. The only thing you care about is your penis that you can not keep it in your pants! "

Once Pepper realized that she said she went to the decanter of whiskey and a good drink. She often breathed and looked straight at him. And he's at her .

" Excellent Potts. We are already figured out that I'm a pig . The ice is broken. We have not decided what will happen to your salary . " Pepper closed her eyebrows in disbelief. She formed a dimple on her forehead that Tony found very pleasant.

"What? But I just ... "He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders .

" Potts, I know that I'm an idiot . I admit it . And the idea about my penis was also quite correct . You have to tell me all of that yesterday. Despite the fact what I'm doing and how I conduct myself I deeply respect you . Believe me. I know I messed up all by my penis and I beg your forgiveness. Honestly . Help me to fix everything. I really appreciate you . As a person and as a friend. "

She turned to the window.

" I've lost a friend because of you . For me, at least some friend is a gift. " He scratched his head.

"She was a bitch Pep . I just do not remember exactly , but she talked about you a few things that I did not like "

"I do not even want to know that . " She stood and looked out the window.

" Talia will kill me if you quit . She said it . And Sally too . "

She laughed .

"By the way , you call me Tony . I liked it. Can we leave all like this? Hmm ? "

" And what about the salary and the car? Is that true ? "He laughed .

" That's my Potts. Practical as always. " She looked at the door.

" Did you were at the meeting? "

"Oops "

"It's clear . So next month you will go to all meetings. "

_I hope you liked it)) As always, I welcome your feedback))) Love you))) Bye))_


End file.
